And Love Ensues
by iSC.Katrina
Summary: Draco and Hermione were given severe punishment due to fighting in the corridors.They have to look after a jinxed doll and act as it's parents.All the heated arguments started to run out and..love ensues.
1. The Break Out

**Wotcher,guys=)**

**um,this is my very first story so I hope it'll turn out okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters and spells or the things that's seen in the HP series. All the credits goes to Jo Rowling!=)**

**Don't forget to review guys. Thanks a lot.**

**Note:This story happened on Hermione's 7th year. Please remember that I made the Ministry fiasco in 6th year.**

**P.S. A salute to J.K. Rowling!**

Chapter One:The break out

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were walking idly to the Hogwarts courtyard. Harry,who is seventeen years old,acquired his great looks from his father. He has a black untidy hair,with round glasses that rested at the brim of his nose. His eyes,like his mother's,were green. The only thing that was unusual about him was the thin scar that was shaped like a bolt of lightning located on his forehead. Ron Weasley,is the tallest in the trio. He was red-haired and freckled. A young woman,Hermione Granger,is bushy-haired with chocolate brown eyes. The three of them are in their last year at Hogwarts.

"I could not believe it!Harry,didn't I tell you to practice Occlumency?He's going to use it against you."Hermione scolded.

"Oh,shut up Hermione. Dumbledore already told Harry,you-know-who won't use him again. He'd feared it."Ron shook his head.

"Yeah,right. But when V-Voldemort would know he isn't practicing Occlumency,he might do it again. "whispered Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes."Look,Hermione!His adversaries won't do anything stupid because Dumbledore's around!He feared Dumbledore!"

Hermione scowled at him."We could never be too careful."

"Shut it you two. I won't go with these arguments again"Harry told them off. His scar had started to prickle. The two would make it worse.

Hermione's scowl deepened but didn't speak.

"What do you reckon Malfoy's up to?He's very short-tempered these days"Harry cleverly changed the subject the two would agree of.

"I have a slight suspicion that it was because his father was sentenced to Azkaban."Hermione said. She didn't like the dirty looks he gave her and her friends.

"yeah..do you reckon he's a.."Ron paused.

"No,I doubt it."Harry replied.

"you think?He could be a Death eater now."Hermione whispered.

"No,I reckon Voldemort's too angry with the Malfoy's after the fiasco in the ministry. And I would clearly know if he is one."He pointed to his scar.

Hermione's eyes narrowed,about to bring back the Occlumency subject.

But luckily..

Professor McGonagall interrupted all the students on the courtyard. Harry sighed in relief.

"The feast is about to start. Please slowly make your way to the great hall."She walked away,her hat bobbing.

"Alright,I'm already hungry."Ron exclaimed. After that,his stomach growled loudly. Harry and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall laughing.

They took a seat beside their fellow Gryffindors.

"Hello,Neville."Hermione smiled."what happened to your cheek?"

Neville's left cheek was badly bruised. It was scarlet. He whimpered."Malfoy did this."He glanced at the Slytherin's long table then gulped.

Hermione mimicked him and craned her neck. Malfoy's pale blond hair was very remarkable. He was talking animatedly to Blaise and Pansy Parkinson,smirking. His cold grey eyes slid from his friends' and met Hermione's chocolate brown ones.

Hermion gave her best seething look. Malfoy mouthed the word "Mudblood",sneered,then turned back to Pansy.

"That foul..evil.."She was shaking angrily from head to foot.

"What,Hermione?"Harry whispered,tensed.

"That idiotic ferret. Oh,I'm going to corner him one of these days and He'll pay for everything he has done."She swore under her breath.

Harry patted his friend gently on the shoulder then withdrew his hand when the golden plates started to fill.

"What happened to you Hermione?your all red in the face."Ron broke a large of turkey and chewed.

"Malformation two better beat him in Quidditch or else,I myself will beat him up."She said angrily.

Ron laughed. For him,this was new. Hermione wasn't really this violent."Are you the real Granger?Or did someone drink Polyjuice potion to take on your appearance?

Harry chuckled."Yeah would never know..you could be a spy."

Hermione crossed her arms together."Oh,shut up."

She was very confused about the ferret indeed. She already got used to being called 'mudblood'.Used to the fact that Slytherins loathed the Particularly,She and her two bestfriends. Used to Malfoy's teases,sneers,smirks and provoking words. But,this time it was very different. The sight of Malfoy gave her the sudden urge to jinx something within three was a first,that just by the presence of someone,would really piss her off.

"Just forget about him,Hermione. He's not worth any of your thoughts."Harry smiled.

She returned his smile,a little reassured."I Thanks,Harry."

"Herbynee,her hab sub maff hobat-"swallow."mashed potatoes."Ron lent her a plate.

She took it gratefully,shutting off all Malfoy thoughts and ate blissfully. Her friends were a comfort to her. On her first year at Hogwarts,She didn't realize that she was the know-it-all bossy girl. Until she noticed that she was friendless and often given dark looks.

**

The feast had ended and one by one,the students dispersed from the great huge room was almost deserted,except for the teachers who were busy talking on the high table above the four long tables. Harry,Ron and Hermione remained on their table. As well did Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle. The three boys were busy discussing the best way to corner Harry while unnoticed.

"You idiot"Malfoy spat at Goyle."You know that Weasley and that Mudblood Granger always stick with him wherever he goes."

Goyle fixed him a stupid look."Uh. Right. How about,cornering him in the bathroom?"

Crabbe rolled his eyes then smacked Goyle on his shoulder."Weasel would accompany him anywhere."

Malfoy nodded at Crabbe. then smirked while fixing his pale blond hair."Provoke them for now. And when they would make the first move in showing violence.."He cast a glance at the high table."Detention is waiting for them."

The two huge boys sneered. The three of them stood up and made way for the Gryffindor table.

Ron who first noticed,nudged the other two for his attention."Malfoy is coming this way."He whispered.

"What?"Hermione repeated coldly,glancing at Malfoy's approaching figure."Oh. 's my wretched wand?"She explored her robe pockets.

"Easy there, wouldn't want detention do you?"Malfoy smiled antagonistically.

Hermione glared at him."What would you want?And excuse me,your talking to a head girl."

He ignored her and stared at Harry. His head boy badge was also gleaming against the light."You'll pay,Potter. It's your fault my father is in Azkaban. When he breaks out. The dementors will bring you to the Dark Lord's snake for dinner."

"pay?"Harry's voice rose. controlling it to be calm. He ever so wanted to punch him in the nose. Unfortunately,he didn't want adult audience."Pay for what,Ferret?I don't owe you anything. If you are going to force me, you'll HAVE TO MAKE ME."

Malfoy laughed without humor. Crabbe and Goyle followed,looking stupid."I'd love to see that,Potter. you may be enjoying all these fame but it won't last long scar head."

"Shut up Malfoy."Ron croaked.

"What was that,Weasel?A poor,blood-traitor,telling me off?You must be absurd."Malfoy shook his head dramatically.

Ron's ears went pink but did not retort further.

Hermione stood up,shaking angrily now. Her eyes blazing. Malfoy was inches taller than her but this didn't stop from wiping the smirk off his face."Did you remember my slap on your third year,Ferret?"even her voice was trembling acid."Want to try that again,do you?"

His smirk was more pronounced than before."I won't give you a chance to do that you stinking mudblood."

Her nose flared."I'll get revenge sometime you wait and see. And I swear to God that you are the most heartless git in the entire solar system. What have you done to Neville,anyway?"

"Right."He said,sarcastic."That would be the day. And Longbottom is an idiot. It is not my fault he is acting like one."

"What did you do to his cheek?It's bruised! If McGonagall knows about this. you'll get detention!"

"I'm not afraid of detentions Granger and If I were you,I'd watch my back from stupid gits."

"Like you."

"Not likely."

Hermione was about to retort when Harry interceded."Stop. Hermione. He's not worth any of our breath. Let's go guys."

Harry and Ron started to walk away but Hermione remained planted on the floor."One day."She murmured at him.

He smirked."shut up you filthy mudblood. sod off."

Hermione smiled sweetly."But of course."She then inhaled a large gust of air."IS THAT A THREAT MALFOY?"She yelled loudly.

The teachers on the high table craned their necks. stood up sternly."Is anything wrong?"

"No. Professor." Hermione answered pleasantly. Gave one last glare at Malfoy and followed Harry and Ron's footsteps.

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall chided. He ignored her and stared at Snape instead. He caught his black eyes. nodded once,and returned to their common room.

********

"That stupid girl!" Malfoy moaned angrily."I'm going to get her someday and she'll be the laughing stock in the whole school. Just because she hangs out with that scar head and weasel,she thinks she can take me on any time."

Pansy patted his forearm."Don't worry,I'll help you there."

"No."he spat."I don't need your help."

Blaise stared at him."calm down,Drake your losing it."

"Those three would really pay for what they had done to my father. But no matter,My father would avenge them anyway,and it would be no time at all until I become one of them at last.."

Parkinson let out a very dramatic gasp."W-will you be a..death eater, Drakey?"

"In case you didn't know, Parkinson.I mentioned this a hundred times and you heard me say that."Draco spat.

She looked away sadly. But Draco didn't care.

*******

"Oh!"Hermione exclaimed the next day,her eyes growing wide. She was reading the front news of the DAILY PROPHET.

"What is it Hermione?"Harry asked immediately. Spilling the rest of his omelet all over his front.

"Look,Harry!"She pointed on the animated paper.

Harry examined the headline with narrowed eyes."PROMINENT BREAK OUT,ONCE AGAIN REPEATED."

Ron choked his pumpkin juice."Who escaped?"

Harry shrugged."The same death eaters we fought in the ministry. Malfoy, Travis, Bellatrix, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott.."

Ron was looking worriedly at Harry.

Harry smirked."what would you expect,fried eggs?I know that Voldemort would let them out in no time. Seeing as he almost conquered the ministry. And dementors are on their side again."

Both his friends winced at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"Well,we'd better get going to charms then. Flitwick won't be pleased when he finds out we're late."Harry cutted off the horrible silence.

Ron had been telling Hermione about Harry's restless sleeps. Thrashing and yelling all the time. And Harry's bravery and dedication was one hope they were all counting on. Hermione was indeed very worried about Harry's visions but no matter how many persuasion,he would ignore her if she suggests Occlumency.

"Settle down now,boys and girls."Came the voice of Flitwick who stood on piles of books.

The three took the seats on far left."I will be teaching you how to levitate a person. I must warn you,that it is not decame with the things we levitated. It would need all your concentration to levitate a human."

The tiny mentor droned on. Hermione was sitting very pompously. And Ron was on the verge of sleeping. But Harry's mind was a million miles away..

********

Draco and Blaise made way to Transfiguration.

"I told you Blaise,it's bound to happen and now it did."Draco said cockily.

"Yeah,man. The Dark Lord is at large now and it will soon be him that we would all praise."Blaise replied,just as eager.

They took a seat with the rest of the Slytherin at the right corner. Transfiguration was Draco's hatest subject. They had to share it with bloody Gryffindors. But he was in a good mood today so he couldn't care less.

The trio walked in,scar-head and blood-traitor first,both talking animatedly. Followed by the filthy mudblood who was busy reading the thick book Mcgonagall entrusted to all of them for homework.

"Did you see her hair?It's so.."Draco heard Parkinson's voice whisper to someone.

He turned again to the understood who she meant by HER. His curious eyes followed Granger's hair. Indeed,it was different. The bushy brunette was instead,he could decipher the subtle brown curls that hang limply behind her shoulders. Why the hell would she do that?Now,his criticism was subtracted. Malfoy loved to criticize her thick, unbrushed hair. But his mouth was tightly shut as there was no insult he could throw at her. So,he taunted the change.

"And so the know-it-all,for the first time in Hogwarts history,brushed her hair. Not much improvement to me,still a mop,it is."Draco critically yelled.

The Slytherins all laughed and jeered in support of his words.

He could see Granger flush in embarrassment. He didn't miss the bright crimson that rushed on her cheeks. She ignored his jibe and buried her head more deeply to the book.

Famous Harry Potter gave Draco a dirty look. His grin widened but scar-head looked away.

"Quiet,now!"McGonagall reproached. They didn't notice that she already arrived.

"Wands out please,I will teach you how to do the human transfiguration. But first,who can tell me what an Animagus is?"

Draco rolled his eyes to Granger's hand.

"Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph himself or herself into a specific animal at will. It is learned, rather than hereditary and skill. Animagi can sometimes take the same form as their Patronus."Granger's know-it-all voice explained at top speed.

"Correct. ten points to Gryffindor. Now,tell me . your patronus takes form of a?"

"An otter."She replied.

Draco snorted. She could be a relative to a weasel Weasley.

********

The three Gryffindors walked back to their comfortable common room behind the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I have to be patrolling Girl duties."Hermione informed,Harry,Ron and Ginny.

The other three were busy with piles of Homework,but to no one's surprise,Hermione had finished them ahead of time.

"What about Snape's essay?"Ron said loudly as she made way to the door.

"What about it?"Hermione turned back.

"Well,uh..Could I see it?for educational purposes!You'd never think I would copy."Ron looked sheepish.

Hermione rolled her eyes."No. Ron and you know that. How would you ever learn?"

She turned to push the door only to complete the spin."And don't bother stealing it in my book bag,Ron. I jinxed it."She had her heart's content at the look of very great disappointment on Ron and Harry's face. Ginny giggled with her. Ron scowled.

"See ya in a few."She waved,then went.

********

Draco couldn't believe Head boy duties was approaching. He and the other Slytherins were playing Exploding Snaps,he sneered as he remembered the annoyed face of a fifth year girl who has busy studying.

This reminded him of Granger. The same annoyed face she showed showed when someone would disturb chuckled quietly while gliding down the stairs. That would be revenge.

"Oof!"Granger's voice came.

Draco halted,craned his neck to the east and found her slumped on the floor with a bucket on her hand.

"Granger,are you trying to be a mop?Why the hell are you carrying a bucket?"He glared. This was so absurd.

The muggle-born rubbed the back of her head."Peeves."she murmured. She threw the bucket at him which he neatly dodged.

"you are the clumsiest witch I've ever met."Draco poked her forearm with his foot to remind her to stand up.

Granger scowled,stood up and continued to walk away.

He shrugged to her fleeting back and continued to walk too.


	2. No Man Is An Island

Chapter two:No man is an island

Hermione was fuming when she entered the staff room. How dare Malfoy call her a mop. He even called her clumsy. She would be thinking about revenge all night if she had to. That bustard.

Susan Bones and Terry Boot,both Heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were already awaiting for the others.

"I'm sorry,I stumbled across Peeves. Is Professor McGonagall already here?" Hermione asked.

"No. not yet."Terry answered

The door opened with a bang and in came Draco Malfoy.

He sneered at the three heads and took a seat in McGonagall's chair with his feet on her desk.

"Malfoy,you clearly know that that table is not your property?"Susan Bones asked.

Malfoy grimaced at her but ignored.

Hermione pulled her wand out."I'm warning you Malfoy. Or we'll report you to Professor McGonagall."

He glared at her for a moment,snorted then said."Right. run off to that old woman."

"Old woman?" McGonagall's strict tone came from the door."Did I hear right,Mr. Malfoy?These things certainly can't be heard of. Especially from a head boy."

Hermione stuck his tongue out at him behind McGonagall's back.

Malfoy stood up,eyes wide."I'm sorry,Professor."

He scowled at Hermione.

"Well,then. I decided to split you into pairs when patrolling. We could never be too careful. Prefects would patrol tomorrow,but weekends will be entrusted to you. Okay,Boot and Bones. Malfoy and Granger. carry on now"

They bade goodbye. Hermione and Malfoy both scowled at each other.

"This is the saddest night of my entire existence."Malfoy grumbled.

"glad to know that."Hermione snapped. She really didn't care.

"watch it Granger,we would never know but you might be cursed to oblivion." Malfoy warned.

"Only if your around."She retorted.

He chuckled "true."

She narrowed her eyes on him. He might be planning to jinx her. She had to be rapt.

"Are you happy today?"Hermione asked him.

She didn't miss the gesture that they were walking five feet apart.

"Happy?for what?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"well. I suppose you heard the news?about your..father,I mean."She looked away. She was talking sense to someone she considered her antagonist.

His fists clenched."And what would you know,Granger?"when she did not reply he continued."Of course,I am happy. I already know this day is bound to come. And your friend,Harry Potter will be counting his last days."

Hermione's grip on her wand tightened. One jinx won't hurt,will it?

"This world will worship the Dark Lord and we would be free from Mudbloods like you,Granger."He pointed.

She rolled her eyes."I could hardly wait."sarcastic.

"You think I'm joking,Granger?I'm serious."

"sure,sure."

"Why are you so cold?"Hermione asked,minutes later.

"cold?It's toasty warm stupid."The girl was such a nutter.

"No,I meant your personality. Why are you always like this. Don't you have goodness inside?"

"You ask deep questions,you know that?And I'm not interested to answer any."Draco smirked.

"well,that would make me hate you more..and your friends wouldn't like that either."

He snorted."I don't have friends."

Hermione raised an eyebrow."what about those pure-blood pals you hang out with?"

"No. I give them orders not to treat them like a friend. I don't need one anyway. Unlike you."He sneered.

"You think it's fun to have no one but yourself?That's where your totally wrong though. and Now I've figured out why your so cold."She mused silently.

She was getting on his nerves. Malfoy had no idea what she was talking about.

"And why is that?"He snapped.

"It's because you hardly ever liked or loved someone your whole life."quietly.

His veins were hammering."Could you stop thinking about that,Granger?You have no right to conclude or analyze anything about me. You are speaking to a Malfoy. "

"Yeah,an old git."She giggled.

Minutes passed silently. And the muted sound went on as the two heads patrolled the castle.

"How about Zabini? " Hermione pressed.

"what?"He said,sounding irritated.

"I thought he's your friend."

He looked away. Why does she have to talk about all his stupid friends?They should be walking in stony silence but that muggle-born was very..curious about him. He didn't like it.

"No man is an island you know."She peered up at him. Hermione was just saying everything she wanted to say,now that Malfoy had no alliance,that they were alone in the huge halls. She guessed that he was acting all cool and mean because he was surrounded by his gang. She had the perfect chance to know him now that he had no one with him.

"And what would that suppose to mean,Granger?"He glared at her direction but refused to stare at her eyes. He was afraid that he would be lost in it.

"You have heard of that saying,haven't you?"Her tone was skeptical.

He snorted loudly."Only crack-pot fools like Dumbledore gives riddles. You can join the old man's fan club Granger."

"Don't you dare insult Professor Dumbledore."She said angrily.

"Then don't you dare try to spy on my family!"He spat just as angry.

Both looked away, Hermione was fuming because he was being arrogant and cold. Malfoy looked away because he was angry,she was trying to ask for information about his family.

"Look,I'm just trying to be friendly as role models to the other Gryffindors.I'm not spying or whatever absurd things you have concluded in your head."She folded her arms and scolded at the carpet.

"Right. Role model."He said sarcastically.

"Lucius Malfoy must be very proud right now. His son is very over protective about the family secrets. I have no interest to Death eaters if that's what your trying to say your highness."She rolled her eyes.

Vain Luck, Malfoy's eyes glinted furiously. Before he could comprehend what he was doing,he grabbed her forearm angrily and pinned her to the cold wall. Her shocked breath didn't stop him from resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't you dare talk about my father, mudblood. You don't know anything. It was your fault his name is filthy and you are going to repay that. do. You. understand?Stop being a 'll make things worse for you than it already is."He whispered heatedly.

Hermione could smell his breath on her face. It was very intoxicating. But this was his enemy and she wasn't attracted to him. She was tongue-tied.

********

He was furious. The mudblood thinks she had the authority to say hands clenched on her frail shoulders. While her wand foolishly hang limp beside her,pointing at the floor.

He was glaring at her. Her face was flushed angrily,while her lips parted into a circle. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with fear and it started to mold into Draco's grey ones. He didn't know why,but he suddenly felt the anger leaving him. He felt warm and comfortable just looking at the color. He leaned in and he heard her gasp."I'm warning you."He breathed against her neck. Then kept his hands to himself. She was still pinned to the wall. He gave her a smirk then half ran towards the dungeons.

I have lost it back there. Draco thought. Blaise would think he's an utter moron and his father would banish him. Yes,he decided to keep it to himself.

" Drakey!"Parkinson's voice rattled along the walls as he entered the common room.

She hang her arms around his neck but he shoved her away,disgusted.

"If she really thinks I'd date a wrinkled faced girl,then she's out of her mind."He jeered at Pansy.

Blaise laughed. He shoved a first year out of the cushions to sit himself in it.

"So how did the patrol go?"

"Bad luck,I was paired with the mudblood. "Draco avoided his eyes and pretended to gaze at the fire.

"That sucks man. Did you get a couple of good jinx?"He smirked.

"No. I'm head boy remember?I'd love to jinx her anytime. Just not during patrol."

Blaise frowned."I think your actually developing a soft spot for her man."

Draco raised his eyebrows."Soft spot?Blaise,your a moron."

"Hmm. It's really obvious Drake. Jeez. didn't know you like mudbloods."he laughed.

He glared at him."I'm going to bed."

Blaise jeered and Pansy scowled at the pair of them.


	3. The Punishment

Chapter three:The Punishment

Hermione woke up late the next day,she pulled her robes in hast and jumped out the common room her thoughts,panicked. She was thinking about Malfoy and his threat yesterday night. She wasn't able to sleep soundly. He had been very cross at her for saying that. She should have shut her mouth about his father. But since it was Malfoy she was pondering about,apologizing didn't come in her head,one bit.

The great hall was almost empty,the last students she saw were scurrying to their classes. She didn't even have breakfast yet. She ran,unashamed to the Gryffindor table and carried the cereal bowl on the way to class. She could return it to the kitchens later. She was lucky Flitwick was tolerant about tardy. Being a top student indeed has some advantages.

She didn't notice the pale blond boy who was also late to class,She bounded straight at him that caused the milk to spill all over his green dress robe.

"Granger,you idiot!"Malfoy spat. He was furious at her,and the amount was doubled.

His green robe now contained a huge smudge of white. It was very noticeable and filthy,all the same.

"Malfoy!I'm sorry. I could fix it. stand still."She was thoroughly irritated,after all,there were lots of Hogwarts students and the last person she would want to run straight to was Malfoy.

"No. I don't need your help. Can you watch where your going?your spreading madness all over the place!"

"Look,I'm trying to help."She retorted loftily.

"You did that on purpose!Didn't you,you mudblood!"He smirked.

"And why would I do that when I'm running late in class? Malfoy,you prat."The bell rang. Hermione gulped."I have to go."

He grabbed her wrist to stop her."You wouldn't be joining classes today,Granger."

"And why not?"She challenged,pulling her hand away unsuccessfully.

"Petrificus Totalus!"He yelled and pointed his wand at her. She immediately became stiff as the floor.

Her eyes were gazing at him in anger and horror.

He laughed frivolously and started to make way for Defence against the Dark Arts.

"Draco Malfoy!"It was McGonagall's voice.

Her eyes darted to Hermione on the floor and glided to his. Her expression promised retribution.

His mouth hang limp. He was in trouble. He had no way to run,it would make matters for himself,even worse. So he walked towards her in reluctant surrender.

"What have you done to her ?"She demanded curtly.

He did not reply but stared at the brown eyes angrily.

"Malfoy,I asked you a question!"

"She spilled milk all over my robe Professor!She did it on purpose!"He explained. avoiding her question.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed her lips were pursed."Fifty points from Slytherin."

He glared at her incredulously."Why?I didn't do something that really hurt her!She started it anyway!"

"you may be forgetting that you are a Head Boy,Malfoy. The Headmaster and Snape shall hear this."

He really couldn't care less."What about Granger?"his tone accused her of being unjust.

McGonagall muttered the counter-course.

Hermione stood up."Thank you Professor. See,I was on my way to Charms and I ACCIDENTALLY spilled milk due to panick. I could fix his robe if only he wasn't so dramatic."

McGonagall looked unconvinced."Didn't you ever think of apologizing,Miss Granger?"

"I was getting to that part,Professor."

Malfoy smirked."No,I'm very sure she did that on purpose."

"How dare you!I would never spill milk to someone on purpose!I am not a mean person,Malfoy. Unlike you!You'd blame everyone for doing you in even if you have no proof!"Hermione shrieked spitefully.

His knuckles clenched."Are you trying to call me gormless,mud- I mean,Granger?"He was determined not to look at McGonagall's eyes,he almost slipped the word 'mudblood'.He would be in heaps of trouble.

"well,maybe I am!And then you'll see that your just an ostentatious git who's so full of himself!"She snapped back.

His face had blotches of crimson. He was very cross indeed. But Hermione's temper was not to be thwarted either.

He was about to retort but McGonagall cut him off."ENOUGH!I have seen enough of this absurdity. And I have decided to give the two of you detention!Head boy and girl,losing control like this,I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger. I thought my decision to make you Head Girl was accurate. It seems,I was wrong. The whole Gryffindor will be upset to hear this. Really,Head Girl. Fighting in the corridor."The strict woman shook his head angrily. Her fingers knotted tightly on her wand.

Behind her back,Malfoy gave her a boisterous smirk. She scowled in return. This was all his fault. If he hadn't run on her she must have been in Flitwick's lesson.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor,Miss Granger. I don't want to hear any of this Love Quarrels again"

Malfoy choked on his saliva. And mouthed 'LOVE' in disbelief.

Hermione looked close to tears. She pretended to be oblivious to her sentence."I'm sorry Professor. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you."

McGonagall glared at her."The only satisfactory action is to put both of you in detention. Severus shall know of your behavior Malfoy. And it will be up to him to remove you or not as Head boy. Miss Granger,I decided to give you another chance. Do it again,girl and I assure you,you will not like it."

Hermione nodded eagerly,her hair bouncing off."Thank you Professor. It won't happen again,I promise."

Malfoy merely stared at the carpet and pretended to be invisible.

"Both of you,to classes,NOW!"She barked.

And both ran gratefully to opposite directions. One to Charms and one to DADA.

*

Harry and Ron was outraged when they heard her explanation and both agreed to jinx Malfoy behind his back.

"No. you shouldn't do that. If you do,he will suspect that I'd jinxed him and I'll get into more trouble." Hermione said bracingly.

"Well,detentions may be a good thing,Mione. You only experienced it once. Just make it the most memorable in your life."Ron soothed her.

She glared at him and swatted his shoulder."You are an arse ,Ronald. I'd be happier if I won't share it with Malfoy. For me,It'd be pure torture"

Harry didn't say anything. He was busy fuming inside his head.

********

That evening,Draco descended his common room and made way to McGonagall's office. At least he'll be doing it only tonight. He could live with that. Unfortunately,the mudblood was with him. He genuinely hoped that they would split duties.

He knocked on the mahogany door.

"enter."came McGonagall's voice.

The Mudblood was already there. He gave her a seething look before sitting to the chair across her.

"I have discussed the punishment with Professor Dumbledore and Severus,we agreed to give you a severe punishment that needs cooperation and understanding. I want both of you two set aside your differences and work together as one."

Granger was leaning close to the woman. She was clinging to every word,and as she did so,her eyes narrowed.

He didn't have a good feeling about this too. When she said cooperation it would clearly mean him and the girl would work together and he didn't want that.

"I have made it clear that you two are in utter madness to fight,this has never been a case in the previous Heads. There was never a fight between them. This is a first and I am very humiliated."She peered at the two of them through her spectacles.

"So I am not regretting this punishment. It is also a first,the headmaster wanted the Heads to learn a lesson and he..well,he gave me this."McGonagall lifted a blanket. There was something wrapped inside it.

Hermione stood up to look,and her hands flew to her mouth in horror. Draco mimicked her. And saw a doll. Perfectly motionless.

The old man would gives them a doll for punishment?His father was right the man was losing it.

"And what are we suppose to do with that?Professor."Malfoy wasn't so keen to hide his contempt and mock.

"This, Malfoy,is a muggle doll. Enchanted by Dumbledore to act as a true is his wish for the both of you to-"

Granger cut her off and He was surprised to see her shaking incredulously."NO WAY!"

He was annoyed,he didn't know what McGonagall was saying yet.

" sit down. If you refuse it will be a lot harder. You do not want to be expelled,do you?"

"of course not Professor!But seriously,US? going to be pretending to be parents to that doll?It's just so plain stupid."

At this,Draco stood up and his face contorted angrily."No. I won't do it either."

McGonagall seem to have lost her temper. She raised her wand and both of them was knocked out to their seats."If you won't do it,the next option would be expelling you both. Now. I want both of you to act as it's parent's. You have to take care of it by night and day."

"But what about our Homework?and our lessons?N.E.W.T.S. are coming!"Hermione shook her head,shocked.

The woman was oblivious to her words."What you did was wrong and this is the consequence!It is not my problem as to what you'll do to fit your lessons to this. You will soon discover what would make this baby vanish. and withdraw it's title as your daughter. I think I have explained everything then. Well,you both may go. and take this baby with you"

Neither of them moved. Granger's eyes were wide. Draco folded his arms,refusing to touch any part of the doll.

At last,the muggle-born stuck her arm and held the doll,cradling it carefully.

She stood up. When she saw that Draco was still rooted on the spot,she pulled him out.

" Granger!You know perfectly well that I cannot accept this. It is all your fault so I demand you to do this all by yourself."Draco smirked.

Granger shook her head and pointed her wand at him."We'll do it together. If you don't want it,I'd be more than happy to suggest expelling yourself."

"What do you mean together,Granger?!We are enemies for heaven's sake and we loathe each other!"He shouted.

"I think Dumbledore knows that and he wanted us to..I don't know..make up?"

"Well,he's an idiot then!Because I have no intentions of making up with mudbloods like you!"

"Well said."Granger rolled her eyes.

The doll started to cry and both were startled. The creature wailed loudly.

"Shut it out!"Draco panicked.

Granger muttered silencio but nothing happened.

"It's not working!What doido whatdoido?"She crumpled her hair.

"Let me see."He pushed her hand away from the baby and as he did so,the doll's wails turned into quiet sobs.

Her eyes widened."You think,it would be..physical contact?"She whispered.

They both jumped for the doll started to wail loudly again. Draco had no choice but to hold(very stiffly) Granger's hand.

The doll quieted a little.

This was going to be some night for the two.


	4. The Arguing Family

Chapter four:The Arguing Family.

Next evening came,before dinner.

Granger was cradling the baby with all the emotion she could. She and Draco are in a deserted classroom. Still sushing the doll.

"Stupid sod."Malfoy grimaced. "Why don't we just throw it out the window,Granger?"

"Because we will be expelled." Hermione retorted,brushing her fingers to the doll's ivory face.

"I reckon we should name her." She added.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are talking about a doll Granger."

"So what?It would be civil to call it it's name!How about..Hermy?"She crooned to the blanket.

He swatted his forehead in disbelief. "You are so absurd. And that's a boy."

She glared at him. "No,It's a girl"

"I like Scorpious. It would be great" Draco suggested half-heartedly.

The doll started to wail again. And Granger who panicked,placed her hand on his cheek's unconsciously.

His eyes widened and his face burned. Her fingers were really soft on his cheeks. But he wasn't going to admit that,even if his life depended on it.

He swatted her hand away "Keep your hands off me."

She seem to realize where her hand was. "Oops."

He placed a finger on her shoulder and pretended to wince. "It should be like this."

She smiled wryly. "whatever. There certainly is no malice in that. It was for punishment's sake. nothing personal.."

He ignored her. "mudbloods shouldn't touch the purebloods."

"you think so?" She slit her wrist with her wand and blood oozed down.

Draco took a step back. He hated to see blood "Stop that Granger."

She laughed evilly. "A Head Boy afraid of Blood,eh?But look. Our blood have the same color."

Hermione peered at his face. "your pale."

"I hate blood."He murmured. "keep that away,Granger. I'm warning you."

She rolled her eyes but tapped her wrist with her wand. It resealed itself.

"So.I guess we should clarify one thing. After all we are seventeen years old. And we don't act like in third grade. Will physical contact be a problem?"Granger asked him seriously.

He gulped. "Um,yes?"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear right."She replied loftily.

Draco sighed. "Alright. malice. But,only hands Granger. Not the face. And absolutely not the lips." He stuck out his hand to shake.

Hermione grinned. "Great. Agreed then." She took his hand and shook it twice.

The doll wailed loudly again.

"Quick."She grabbed his hand.

Their hands were entwined for who knows-how-long but she suddenly gasped.

"We are late for dinner!"She ran to the door,her hand still on his.

He didn't care if they were late in fact,Granger's presence satisfied him more than he should. He was puzzled by that.

They arrived in the Great Hall. And when the door opened,everyone fell silent and all pairs of eyes stared at the two. It was very silent indeed.

Then murmurs and jeers started. Draco could make out Blaise's mocking face sticking out.

The two arrived,hand-in-hand. While Granger carried a blanket. He could feel his face redden.

He took his arm off her and smirked to oblivion. Granger seem to be doing the same. After all,they both were Head boy and girl.

"Here,Malfoy. You can watch her tonight. See ya tomorrow." She passed the blanket to him. And he took it,eyes widening.

"What? Granger! I can't take this come back you idiot!" He hissed angrily. But she ignored him and walked coolly to the Gryffindor table.

And now everyone started to stare and laugh at him for the doll started to cry.

He pretended to be deaf and walked to the Slytherin's table,fuming and swearing under his breath.

"What the hell is that your holding Drake?"Blaise's chuckle didn't cease.

"This,Blaise,is a dolt." He smirked then took a seat beside Crabbe.

"Did you notice that everyone was staring at you and the mudblood Granger? It was so hilarious."He whispered.

The doll continued to wail traitorously against his chest.

Draco sighed.

"Bloody hell. Shut it up." Blaise demanded.

"I'm trying." He snapped. But since Granger was very far from the hall,he couldn't calm it down. So what he did was,stuff it under the table, took his shoes off and laid both his feet on it's mouth.

It's screams were muffled.

"Draco,why are you with Granger?"Pansy asked him sharply.

"Because we were snogging each other." His tone was sarcastic. Her face was outraged.

"I hate this punishment. I can't do anything great anymore with this thing always with me."He complained,just exactly as the plates started to fill.

Blaise sniggered. "How about Granger? I suppose you two are sharing this together?"

And he was reminded of her leaving him in the middle of the Great Hall,looking stupid.

Draco became livid.

She'll pay for that later.

He turned his head to the Gryffindor's table. The mudblood was talking heatedly to the Weasel. He concluded an argument.

OoOoO

"Ron,how many times do I have to tell you? It was because of the detention!Nothing is going on between us!" Hermione explained yet,again.

"Oh,right. You were just with an enemy!And you let your guard down. What if something happened? What if he'd jinxed you?or worse.."He shuddered and glared at her.

She glared back. His fury was very confusing. It's not like he owned her or something. She already explained the point and told him that it was okay. He was acting the same when She and Krum went to the Yule Ball together and she had some slight suspicion of what he's feeling.

"Cut it out you guys." Harry interjected. "Ron,I think it won't be a problem. McGonagall banned them from jinxing each other. So no harm,mate."

Ron ignored Harry too. He and Hermione ate in cold silence.

Harry sighed and ate too,in silence.

After everyone left from the Great Hall,the Head Boys and Head Girls started to disperse too.

"Granger!hey,you!" Malfoy caught up with her robes and seized it.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"This doll,hello? Aren't we suppose to share jobs?"

"Oh. Please do it tonight and I'll do it tomorrow night. I have to study for N.E.W.T.S." Hermione started to stalk off. But he caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Alright. So your just going to dump this dolt on me. This is so unfair. And this detention was all your fault.." His nose flared.

"My fault?" She scoffed. "If only you didn't act so dramatic about the milk incident then we both should be free. I can't see why it isn't your fault, Malfoy."

His fist clenched. "Granger you are a moronic wonk! I swear when this is over, I'm going to ignore you for the rest of my life!"

She rolled her eyes. "Wow. We should never talk." She stuck his wand at him. He pulled out his. They were about to jinx each other when a cry from the blanket started again.

"Damn." Malfoy murmured. "Granger,your hand."

She held his hesitantly, when the wails were over, she stalked off again.

"Wait. You mudblood! I'm going to look like an idiot carrying this in my common room. I would be the laughing stock!"

His platinum blond hair was bobbing on his head as he went running after her. Hermione was on the second stair but Malfoy was successful in grabbing her arm again.

"I just want to say one thing." She spun around,the impact was so forceful that she lost her balance and fell on top of him, to worsen the situation, Malfoy who failed to catch her,fell too, on the carpeted floor. Just before the staircase would start.

She heaved in panic when she realized she was lying on top of him. She started to stand up but he smirked,grabbed her arm and turned her so that it was he,who was on top of her.

"Malfoy, Get off me, now!" She demanded,somehow a little weak.

"I won't let you go until you promise to share the responsibility." His blackmail was awesome.

She wriggled herself free. But his grip on her arm was very tight. "No" She breathed,avoiding his eyes.

"Then we will be here all night in this position until you gave in." He smirked.

She sighed. She really didn't have any choice and she was uncomfortable and weary in this position.

"Okay, I will. Now,can you please get yourself off me. Your heavier than my backpack."

He chuckled. His grey eyes were uncold. This was a first.

"No. I don't think I will" He grinned mockingly.

She scowled. "You promised."

"Well yeah. But since when does a Malfoy keeps promises?"He shrugged a little.

She groaned. "You are such a lousy scumbag!" She tried to stand up but he pushed her.

"Whatever,Granger. Now tell me one thing." He seized her face so that their nose poked each other.

"What did you want to say before you fell?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I forgot."She admitted,biting her bottom lip.

He laughed loudly. Then smirked. "I think that you forgot about it because I'm here. Your smitten by my good looks."

Her eyes widened. "Good looks? What are you judging against? A ferret?" She giggled.

He scowled."Not funny Granger."

She raised her eyebrows. "Am I allowed to stand now?"

"Hmp." He stood up.

Hermione examined her crumpled robes. Then looked around.

She gasped. "Where's the baby?!"

He shrugged,hoping at the very bottom of his heart that it would be lost.

"Accio,doll." He heard her murmur.

To his great dismay,she found it. "Well here you go,Malfoy."

He took it grudgingly and glared at her. "Now what?"

She stared at him for a moment,then at the wide staircase.

Before he could speak,She was running so fast. She never ran like this before. It was as if she was running for her life.

"Dang it!" Malfoy scurried after her. She was going to break her promise to look after the doll. He won't allow it to happen.

Hermione had reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Pass-"

"cauldrons. open please. And the guy with the blond hair is a Slytherin."

Hermione ran inside the common room just exactly the time when Malfoy reached the top of the stairs,panting a little.

"Open up Granger!" His voice was very angry.

She placed both her hands on her mouth and kept silent until she heard him walk away.

Hermione sighed in relief. She went straight to the girl's dormitory. This night was full of surprises.

**I really think this chap is kinda cute. I was giggling a little when I made it don't forget to review!=)**


	5. The Prefect Bathroom

Chapter five:The Prefect Bathroom

Hermione woke on a snowy morning. Then she remembered today was Hogsmeade day. But she didn't feel like going. "Hermione, C'mon!" Ginny pulled her from bed.

Ginny's red hair was swaying wildly around her face,the air was very invigorating.

She stifled her yawn and pulled on her sweater.

"Ginny,why are you over excited? Is this another boy your meeting today?" She asked the girl sharply.

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. She was wearing a very Mrs. Weasly- ish look.

"No. It's just that..Harry and I will be meeting early. You haven't forgotten that,have you?"

"Oh. Yeah,I forgot. Go ahead Gin. I won't be going. I'll study for NEWTS. Wish you luck with your date." Hermione gave her a grin and waved her hand.

Ginny shrugged and exited the Girl's Dormitory.

Hermione had been thinking about last night and she never wanted to leave the common room ever again. Who knows. Malfoy might be lurking in the corridor waiting for revenge.

What the hell was she doing? Hiding? No. She was head girl and she ought to face him. Taking a deep breath, she left her common room and walked determinedly to the Great Hall.

No sign of Blond hair. She thought as the corner of her eye peeked towards the Slytherin table. She was in a good mood when she joined the rest of her friends.

Maybe she won't be able to see him for today. She was thinking he'd be going to Hogsmeade. And that cheered her up immensely.

"Ron how about toast?" She offered.

His eyebrows shot up. "Um. wow. Thanks Hermione."

"Harry, pumpkin juice?" She poured some into the goblet.

Harry and Ron exchanged startled looks.

She heard a familiar set of footsteps. Throat clearing. "Granger."

Hermione jumped so violently that the pumpkin juice spilled on the table. She gulped and looked up.

Malfoy was scowling very deeply and his arms were folded on his chest. She stood up.

"Yes?" She winced.

"I would like to talk to you." He demanded. "In private." For Harry and Ron also stood up.

"Okay." She sighed and followed him.

"Hermione.." Ron started.

"No, It's okay guys. I'll be right back." she assured.

Malfoy walked with her in cold silence. Until he found an empty classroom.

"Alright Granger , explain yourself."

She giggled. "You sound like McGonagall."

"I'm serious. Why did you do that? Look at my eyes! I got eye bags!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You are overstating things. You don't have eyebags. And.." She bit her lip. She couldn't believe she's going to apologize to him.

"I guess I owe you an apology. For..for last night. I didn't mean to run but. I think it might be a great idea for sharing the responsibility and it would be proper for you to start. I know that you won't give in so I just did what was right." She gave him a small smile.

To her dismay,he was smirking. "I guess an apology from a mudblood would sound alright."

"How was the baby?"

"Noting life threatening. Pansy looked after it." He chuckled.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You stupid mutt! What if McGonagall find's out? That is so irresponsible!"

"I don't care."He rolled his eyes.

"But-but..I care!" She said loudly.

Then there was silence.

"You care? About me?" He choked the last word.

She pursed her lips. "Not you. I'm talking about myself!"

He smirked. "No. I just heard you say you cared about me. It's okay Granger you can admit it. Your really in love with me." He mocked.

Hermione opened her mouth in outrage then closed it and gritted her teeth.

He laughed so hard he toppled over table.

"Aren't you a bit Self-Delusional?" She huffed. "I care because when McGonagall finds out she'll expel me because I didn't take care of it." She explained,exasperated.

He seem to control himself because he was wearing a grimace.

"I'd be expelled too. Not that I cared." He shrugged.

"Can we do a better job please? Don't ruin my chance to get top NEWTS." Hermione pleaded.

He snorted but her eyes were molding him again. He could feel his head nod.

"Thank you Malfoy." She strode the room and took his hand.

He was a little speechless. And somehow, her hand didn't bother him. But she already withdrew it. He had some crazy urge to grab it again.

"Will a compromise work?" She asked.

"It sounds okay." He agreed.

"Okay I've got a good one. How about you take night shifts,while I do morning shifts?"

"NO! I don't want my eyes to have eye bags Granger! Why can't we change?"

She thought about it. "Okay. You take morning then and I watch it at night. You must carry it with you at all times." She offered.

"Okay I take it back! I would look like a total idiot carrying it around me. I'll take night shifts." He smirked.

She glared at him. "Fine. deal then?"

" 'Kay." He shrugged.

"Oh and it would be great if we'll me nicer to each other. Will you?" She bit her lip. She really didn't mean to say that.

He shrugged again. "I'll try."

They left the room together.

*

Hermione was sitting in the common room. She refused to go to Hogsmeade after many of Ron's persuasion.

Crookshanks was purring on her lap. She tickled the ginger cat's ear absently. She wanted to do something..for herself. Since the doll was locked in the Slytherin's common room. She was free.

She stood up and went to her dormitory to grab her toiletries.

*

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I took off my school robes and left them on the floor before I dived unto the humongous tub just for the prefects and Head boys and Girls. After rough studying for NEWTS,I feel that I deserved to relax like this. The Bathroom tub had many taps and I eagerly opened the gold one where the bubbles started to scatter on the water.

"This is perfect." I murmured,while closing my eyes.

No one can disturb me. I have this time just for myself. I untied my ponytail and my brunette hair came dangling all over. There was something missing in me. I stood there,the water waist-length,pondering about that. Then it snapped. My wand. It must be somewhere around. I won't worry much. NO one will interfere. I opened the perfumed tap. The room smelled like roses and lavender.

I started to clean myself up,just taking my time. Harry and Ron won't be back 'til afternoon.

I scrubbed my legs gently while humming the tune of "**Weasley is our King**"

Ginny won't be pleased to see my hair bushy again after this. Ron's little sister loved make-overs. I sighed at the thought.

I heard a movement at the door. I gasped, then immediately hid the rest of my body in the water,leaving only my head.

"Who's there?" I called sharply.

Footsteps.

I shrieked. "WHO's there?! Answer me!" My heart started to thump unevenly.

My wand was somewhere around but my feet was rooted to the tub's tile when I saw blond at first. Then Draco Malfoy walked in the Bathroom. His face shocked as he saw me in the water.

"What the hell Granger?!"

I yelled.

**A/N: This chapter is very short, for me that is. I want know what you guys think. REVIEW please! thanks!**


	6. Unforgettable Bath Experience

**A/N:Here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter !=)  
**

Chapter 6:Unforgettable Bath Experience

"What are you doing? GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Never..never before did this happen. This is the most embarrassing moment I'd ever had.

Malfoy stood there for a second,watching me with wide eyes. Then,he composed himself and his face smirked.

UH. I'd give anything just to have any opportunity to punch his mouth.

" I said Get OUT! And a hundred fifty points from Slytherin!" I splashed the water with my palm.

He raised his eyebrows. "Whoa..Granger. Your howling. It's not my fault I run into you completely..er-naked." He threw his head backward and laughed.

My face was burning hot as a kettle. I walked carefully around the edge to find my wand. My legs felt like jelly. They were wobbly.

"Oh,Granger. How come your here? Now when I take a bath,the water will be full of mud." He sneered.

I ignored his jibe and looked for my wand with rising panic. My heart was beating furiously behind my ears it nearly hurt.

My eyes swept the floor with rapt attention then I nearly jumped when I finally saw it. The wand was in my robes pocket.

Malfoy noticed where I stared and He grinned evilly.

"Looking for your wand,Granger?" He walked to my robes and picked my wand and twisted it around his fingers his grey eyes glinting with mock.

"No,Give that to me,Malfoy! You idiot!" I cried in exasperation. Why did it have to be him?!

"You have to resurface from the water and get it from me Granger." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I blushed. Then buried my body deeper into the water when I realized my shoulders were visible to him.

"I'm warning you Malfoy. Give that to me or..I'll tell Professor McGonagall!" I threatened,raising my fist.

He jeered. "Between you and me Granger,I really am curious to see you without.." He paused and stared at my reaction.

My face became livid. I wiggled in the water and glared at his cold eyes. I suddenly remembered Harry and his temper. I learned lots of things with Harry and the perfect way to get revenge is to fight with subtlety.

I grinned. "You want to see me?"

His sneering face faded a little. "well,yeah. It'll humiliate you more when I tell everyone what I saw and how filthy you really are."

I laughed and I saw him jump backward. I know what he was thinking. And he was right,Girls are weird sometimes but he didn't know what's in store for him.

"Why are you laughing Granger?" And his tone was a little nervous.

"I thought you wanted to have some fun,Malfoy? Come here and I'll give you FUN." Was my seductive voice alright? I imitated Ginny's tone when she asked a boy a favor. I impersonated it the best that I could.

His eyes widened then narrowed into slits. "You are weird Granger. You know that?"

"Oh,thank you. Now,how about the fun we were talking about?" I batted my eyelids as good imitation to Parkinson.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Your joking."

I gave my best confused face. "Am I?"

He was rooted to the ground,His grip on my wand loosened a bit. He shrugged and smirked at me.

Then to my intense surprise,He took his shirt off. Revealing his pale muscled chest.

"Let's get it on." He walked to the tub's edge but didn't approach the water. He squared his shoulders. My wand was carelessly held on his left hand,MY TARGET.

He leaned his face to me so that our faces were inches apart. My heart was beating in double speed. And I can feel my face turn crimson.

"Well?" He asked. There was no more sign of mock in him. The poker face was visible.

I smiled boisterously. It could pass off as a smirk. I leaned closer so that It would look like I'd kiss him. His face went blank.

Then without warning,I grabbed my wand free from his grasp successfully.

"Hah!" I breathed then pointed my wand at him. "_OBSCURO!_"

"Hey! This was not in the plan!" He yelled while tugging the blindfolds unsuccessfully.

I laughed then resurfaced from the water. I hastily grabbed my robes and dried myself.

"Did you Enjoy that Malfoy?" I whispered in his ear.

"Granger you mudblood! Get this thing off me." He demanded while his hand tried to grab me

I punched every part of him that I could reach. "I spent six years of my life with Harry and Ron. And I learned lots of things from them. One of them is this!" I punched his nose hard. Blood spurted out. "You arse!"

"Granger!stop this!" He yelled. Still blinded.

I laughed like a maniac.

"As you wish." I gave a tiny curtsy. Then I slammed my foot to his back so that he landed,head-first unto the water.

I left the Bathroom,my whole body burning in shame and content.

**A/N:thanks for all the REVIEWS!This is a little short. What do you guys think about this chap? I enjoyed writing this one. REVIEW PLEASE!=)**


	7. Granger's Helping Hand

**A/N: A truckload of thanks to the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine only the plot is all**

Chapter seven:Granger's helping hand

Next Day,On Transfiguration Harry,Ron and Hermione arrived early than anyone else.

Hermione was doing revisions of her homework. Ron and Harry was talking about Quidditch.

"match with Slytherin next week..really excited. Harry I'm confident we're gonna win mate." Ron babbled.

"I know we will. Have you seen Ginny fly?I've never seen her in such high spirits before." Harry replied just as enthusiastic.

Ron frowned a little bit. "I think it's because you two started going out together."

Harry grinned.

**(A/N:In case you were wondering,I made sure that Harry and Ginny were dating ON 7****th**** grade)**

Hermione rolled her eyes. She thought Ron was being preposterous. Ginny always liked Harry and Ron have no idea how exultant Ginny was yesterday afternoon when it was official.

Somehow,Ron was a little unenthusiastic about it.

Hermione's thoughts were deflated when she saw Malfoy and Zabini enter the door with swagger. However,She noticed the blond Slytherin had a black eye.

She stifled a giggle when she remembered it was her fault. Harry looked up and laughed.

"Who blacked your eye,Malfoy? I want to send them flowers." He snickered.

Hermione remembered Malfoy utter those words before. And she giggled at the look on Malfoy's face. His grey eyes met hers and he gave his best seething look.

She pretended to be oblivious. Her eyes,rested instead on the doll under her table.

**

**Draco's POV.**

Blaise and I left the Transfiguration room first. I don't want anyone gaping at my face like an idiot. Granger is going to pay for what she did to my face. I'll soon find the perfect revenge. She just wait and see.

"Man,seriously. Tell me what happened to your face. It creeps me out not knowing." Blaise asked me again for what felt like the fifth time since I woke up.

I scowled. "It's nothing."

"I bet Potter and Weasley did that to you,didn't they?" He snapped his knuckles menacingly.

I snorted. If Blaise finds out it was a girl who did this He'll be on the floor laughing his arse off. Better not tell him even if we were friends.

Friends.

I remembered Granger ask me about Blaise being my friend last weekend. Of course I wasn't going to admit that I really have friends. The last thing I really wanted was a mudblood interfering.

I shrugged. Ouch. That idiot Granger really know how to punch well. I rounded on the corner of the corridor,knocking someone's shoulder but I didn't turn. I walked without care.

I heard voices behind me.

"Go On Harry,Ron. I'll catch up with you. NO It's perfectly okay. I just want a few words with him. Oh,c'mon Ron!" I heard Granger's voice plead.

I continued to strut.

"See you later." hurried footsteps.

"Malfoy!"

I strutted at double speed.

"Malfoy! Listen to me this instant!"

Passers-by started to throw stares at me. I glared as I passed. Some audience won't be nice.

I went in a deserted classroom, knowing that Granger would follow me. I was right. She held the door knob and went in.

Her book bag was clutched on her chest and the blanket on one hand.

"Malfoy." Her brows furrowed.

I leaned casually on the wall with both my hands on my robes pocket.

"What? Happy? Look at what you did to my face Granger! Did you know how many girls I lost in my fan club?" I pretended to make my voice hurt but deep inside I was already boiling mad.

Granger shook her head,the corner of her lips fighting to curl up. "Okay,I'm sorry about your eye. You were really acting like a total idiot back in the prefect bathroom."

I rolled my eyes. " I was just about to humiliate you Granger but YOU WERE TRYING TO ANNIHILATE ME!" I spat.

She shrugged her thin shoulders. And walked a few measured steps forward. The sunlight by the window caught her hair and I noticed it turned a slight color of auburn.

I looked away from it. She's a mudblood and she don't deserve any compliments. I bit my tongue.

The doll started to wail. But we were oblivious to it. Both of us maintained eye contact.

I snorted. Maybe I'll annihilate this doll tonight. That'll end Granger's squabbling.

"If my father knows about this." I threatened.

Granger surprised me by laughing. "Your running to your father,are you?"

I ignored her. "You'll pay Granger it's twice now."

The Gryffindor puckered her lips. "Can I make up to it?"

"What?" I choked.

She pulled a tub. I glared at it with disgust. "And what might that be?" I demanded.

Granger opened it to reveal a thick yellow paste. "Stand still." She whispered.

Then took a step right in front of me to dab it on my left eye. I jumped. "Keep your hands off me!"

She glared. "Look,I'm trying to help! Can't you put your pride aside and deflate your head for once?"

I eyed the paste on her index finger then sighed. "What exactly is that?"

"It will make that bruise disappear. Fred gave it to me during sixth year. Remember when you asked me about my eye?"

I started to reminisce and sure enough,I recalled it when I tried for New Robes. "I guess."

She smiled sheepishly which I did not return. I turned my palm. "give it here then."

She scowled. "It's mine. I'll put it you be quiet."

I crossed my hands. "I'll put it Granger just don't touch me!"

My words were muffled by the baby's,I mean,doll's screams.

"I'll put it on so that the baby's cries will end." She said with determination. I staggered a little.

The doll was wailing it's loudest yet and If I won't act,I'm sure many people would arrive here.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." I closed my eyes and winced.

She sat on a mahogany table while I stood right in front of her.

"Close your eyes." She murmured. I hated to follow but I closed them and heard the doll's revocable cries.

I could smell her breath. The scent was related to jasmines. I would know because that was my mother's favorite plant. The fragrant was very pleasant on my airways.

I concentrated on her touch. It was very gentle. And the girl's skin was like satin. I did not expect this.

Somehow,the doll's cries stopped now. Granger was right. Well,she was always right. Sigh.

"There."

I opened my eyes and her chocolate brown ones molded into mine. I have to admit her ivory face was very remarkable now that I actually stared. Her usually bushy hair was on subtle curls around her back.

"Malfoy. I'm done."

Her high cheeks are crimson.

"Er..Malfoy."

Her thin lips were very pink and slightly parted.

"Malfoy!" Granger swatted my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped. "Oh,yeah. Thanks." I mumbled,looking away.

I heard her gasp. I turned in alarm.

"What?"

"Did -did you just Thank..me?" She spluttered.

"Don't make me say that word again Granger. Cause you'll never hear me say that to you again." I grimaced.

She sighed. "well,gotta go then. See ya." She spun to the door. A beam of sunlight caught her hair again and the color was beautiful.

I don't know if I really did it but,my hand seem to have instincts of it's own. My fingers locked on her wrist. "Wait."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Uh well." It was like some electric current was flowing on my veins. I saw her eyes widen in shock. Then I moved my right hand on her hair and stroked it.

"Malfoy!" She hissed. Her voice was weak.

I smirked then pretended to clutch something. "There was a fly on your hair." I withdrew my empty hand and hid it behind me.

She smiled. "Yeah,er,thank you." Then she was gone.

I sighed. There was no fly. What a lame excuse and what a psychopathic thing to do. I opened my right palm and saw one strand of brown curly hair. I pocketed it and headed to Potions,strutting exultantly.

**A/N: What do ya think? REVIEW!!:D**


	8. A Talk by The Courtyard

**A/N:Yay!Chap eight! Enjoy this guys! hope you liked it!REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine=)**

Chapter Eight:A Talk By the Courtyard

"Colin! Will you cut that out please!" Hermione cried.

"Sorry Hermione, I just love taking pictures. Look I can even photo shoot you while writing on the parchment. Just bow your head down a little angle on the left."

She sighed. "Thanks Colin. But No thanks. I have to finish this essay you know.."

Colin's shoulders slumped but walked away in silence. Hermione continued her unfinished paragraph.

On the Gryffindor Common Room's left side,was Harry,Ron and Ginny playing Exploding Snaps.

"Hah! Got ya!" Harry bellowed as one exploded.

Ginny giggled. "You think it's the end? Oh no Harry Potter I won't give up 'til your defeated!"

Ron chuckled and produced another box of Snaps. " I challenge you guys! Ginny your going down!"

The room was filled with explosions and laughter.

"Beat it! There's one under your skirt little sister!" Ron jeered.

The only Gryffindor who was oblivious to the game was Hermione Jean Granger who was still continuing her pile of homework.

Apparently, the noise ,however, wasn't unnoticed.

She snorted angrily and slammed her quill on the table. She walked to their direction to tell them off. Half-way towards them,she changed her mind and approached only Harry,instead.

"Harry,can I borrow your cloak?" She whispered.

"Wha-? Oh,here." He handed it to her his mind still in the game. Ginny managed to beat him three times in a row now.

"Thanks."She whispered to the oblivious Harry who yelled in defeat.

Hermione wore the cloak secretly. No one paid her the slightest attention because everyone was absorbed in the game. She tucked her Arithmancy book and some parchment with her before she exited the Fat Lady's portrait.

It was past student curfew. It's not like her to break school rules. Tonight,she felt a little rebellious. Draco Malfoy seem to have influenced her. She shuddered at the thought.

After all Harry was always unseen under the sheet and she was quite confident that Filch won't feel her presence.

Breathing carefully,she made way to the library. Then froze when she saw a hybrid of flowers on an ancient table in a portrait.

Yet, The courtyard might be a better idea. She turned on her heels and headed to the empty,open space.

Everything was wide and friendly. But the moon made everything grey. The grass was shaded black and the fountain in the middle was glistening silver.

She sat on a bench and allowed the air to pass on the cloak so that somehow,she could feel it passing her. She propped open the book on her lap and started to read. Now this is the quiet life she was looking for.

Arithmancy was awesome. The chapter she was reading was about how to know your soul mate by using the number chart. She can't wait to try it. So she read the book in great hurry.

******

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I realized that it was past curfew when I saw that not even a soul was displayed in the corridor. I walked a little faster so that I could reach the dungeons. I looked around the courtyard when I passed it.

I felt a little curious about the usually crowded space. I think it was a little odd to see it so open and spacious.

My sharp eyes examined it's vast features. I sighed then continued to walk in my common room. Pansy was looking after that doll. Good thing she really was smitten by my good looks. He could ask her whatever he wants.

I smirked and permitted myself one final glance from the courtyard's benches before I turn left.

Huh?

That was weird. My whole body turned in shock when I saw half of a bench was gone. No one was there of course but It seems the left side of the long chair is gone missing.

My eyes narrowed at the mystery. What did my father usually say to him?

"curiosity is a gift,my son. However we must be cautious at all times about this wonderful ability." My father's slippery voice spoke in my head.

Yes. Curiosity was either good or bad. But either way, I am a Malfoy and I'm afraid of nothing.

I strode off to the courtyard my heart beating viciously on my chest. I remembered Potter and that Invisible Cloak of his. What if..

a-hah! I can't wait to see the look on scar-head's face when I caught him red handed. He'll be given detention for breaking curfew and Snape will be delighted to hear it. So will I.

Now gasping exultantly, I strutted towards the strange bench with my wand out.

Wait. I halted then hid in a bush.

I'll surprise him. So that Potter won't run away. Maybe.. I flexed my arms and fingers. A wrestling match. That'll deflate his over huge head in no time.

I was grinning my widest grin before I strode off again. You'll be expelled now,Potter.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

And done! That was quick and easy. Now all I have to do is copy the letters and numbers in a parchment at exactly the same order. I giggled mentally when I realized my soul mate are numbers away. Maybe Victor..no, My very first kiss was him but I doubt that. Hmm. What if it was Neville? I squirmed a little. The intestines on my stomach tightened bitterly.

I sighed. what time was it? Maybe I should go back now.. But, I have to finish this .The suspense was starting to kill me. I grabbed my quill and started to scratch on the parchment with eagerness.

"Oof!"

I was tackled on the grass and the cloak slid off me. I gasped but kept my eyes closed. Whoever it was, he was trying to get a good grip on my neck. I knew that my face was already purple without air in my nose. I was choking.

I opened my eyes and saw grey eyes. At first, I thought it was the moon. But, it was..

"MAL–choke-FOY!" I forced my last gulp of air to speak.

His eyes widened then his hands slid off my neck but his body froze above me.

"G-granger? But.. Potter.. cloak..no!" He spluttered the words. Still oblivious that he was lying on top of me.

I took that time to gather as much oxygen as I could. Blast him. I nearly died. He was too strong.

"What are you doing here?" We uttered at the very same time.

I looked away and tried to push him,when I realized I was pushing his chest, I dropped my hands and stifled the rush of crimson on my cheeks.

"Granger! I'm going to report you to Filch!" There was a sneer escaping on his lips.

"So will I! If your going to report me,both of us get into trouble." I explained in irritation.

"What do you mean?" His eyes narrowed.

"It means that when you report me. You'll give a lot of explaining as to why you were wandering late at night after curfew too. We'll both be in trouble so shut your trap and let me go."

He stood up with great speed and looked around. It seems he was thinking about what I said.

I gathered all my things and started to put the cloak on me when a restraining hand stopped me. "What do you think your doing?" He hissed.

"Going back to my common room. Maybe going down here was a big mistake. And I'm Head Girl. So I should be acting like one. Nice evening then,Malfoy." I tugged my arm free and was successful.

I left him there his eyes on my back as I secretly went back to the common room.

"Meow"

I inhaled sharply. Mrs. Norris was looking straight at my feet. Damn. I forgot to cover my shoes! I heard footsteps behind the animal. I ran double speed back to the courtyard.

I Spotted Malfoy walking. I just can't get him into trouble too..After all,it was all my fault when he thought it was Harry underneath the cloak.

I tugged his arm and forced him to stoop down on the sheet.

"What the-?"

Both of us were squished on the limited space inside. But I couldn't care about it now. Detention was dangling above our heads.

"Granger! What are you doing?!" He hissed.

I drew my finger and placed it on my lips. "Shh."

He seem to understand because his head craned on the direction of the growing footsteps.

"Alright! Reveal yourself rule-breakers!" Filch snarled loudly,while Mrs. Norris was sniffing into the air. Oh,that stupid cat. Crookshanks would love to give it a scratch.

I stiffened when I could feel Malfoy's hand enclose on my waist unconsciously. His face was nervous.

"Come out,come out." Filch croaked.

I shivered and held my breath. I shouldn't have come. I was stupid. Very stupid.

For what felt like an eternity, Filch finally strode off away from the courtyard. Norris gave one last glare at our direction and stalked off behind him.

"Whew." I sighed in relief and smiled.

Malfoy stared at me. "Granger.."

I didn't know how it happened but my arms were on his shoulders,enclosing his neck.

He leaned a little closer. "You saved me from detention.."

I can't talk,someone must have binded my teeth together. I cleared my throat.

He approached my face again and his eyes were on my lips. I blushed.

Very cautiously, his hands pulled me gently against his chest so that our forehead was against each other. And he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

I can't speak! He was coming closer to my lips. I gulped then-

"Hoot hoot."

An owl had been soaring above us. We both broke off and I jumped,a little disappointed.

It dropped a letter on my head and I shoved it on my robes pocket murmuring "thanks" to the tiny owl.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I dunno. mind your own business." I snapped.

He smirked. "Granger, Why did you pull me in your cloak?"

"What? Oh, I know I'll be in big trouble when they know I was also there cause when Filch would spot you I know you'll give me away."

"I think it was because you don't want me in detention. You actually cared for me Granger. told you you were in love with me."

"No,I'm not!" I hissed angrily.

"Either because of my good looks or because I live in a manor."

"I don't really care if you live in a manor or have blond hair your a sodding git to me."

"Bah. I bet right now your itching to kiss me Granger admit it."

"I do NOT!" I thumped my foot on the floor. After I saved him this was all he did to repay me?

"I regret saving you." I murmured.

"What?" His voice was serious now.

"Be honest,if it was you on a cloak and it was me who was about to get into trouble,will you save me?"

There was silence then..

"Yes I would."

I must have been hearing things. "what?" I whispered. Impossible

"I would save you Granger. why won't I?"

"your joking."

"Am I?" His cold grey eyes,for the first time made me feel warm.

"Why?why will you save me?"

"You think I'm all cold and stone? Is that what you'd always think about when you think about me? I have good traits too Granger."

"I.."

"there. Now you know. Will you ask if I love?"

"Um."

"I do Granger because I have a heart and unlike my father, I totally despise becoming a Death Eater. Watching all the people slaughtered."

"But I thought.."

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG THEN!" He yelled.

" My mother reckons I should fled the country and hide. She disagrees with father often, She does not want me to experience the brutality the Dark Lord was doing."

"I'm sorry..Malfoy."

"Father taught me to hate you,mudblood. And above all,to despise Potter. I was thinking maybe if I wasn't doing all those things I could excel and have friends. But Father taught me to be cold. He filled me with hatred and told me to treat those unworthy bloods like scum. This was the result,see? THE Draco Malfoy."

"But Granger when I interact with those unworthy half-bloods and mudbloods I feel different. Like something started to reborn inside me. And cold and bitterness was replaced with.."

"With what?" I asked quietly. Malfoy was exploding his feelings and he was sharing it to me..a muggle-born.

"I said too much." His voice was ashamed.

"Malfoy.. You know what.. I think you really are not bad at all. I mean,of course we are nemesis but.. It's not like you to share all of this. I think you convinced me that there's something good in you at all." I beamed.

He stared at me for a while then his lips curled into a smirk. More closer to a genuine smile this time,I noticed the difference. Like he was forcing his lips to smirk even if it didn't want to.

"Goodnight Granger." He whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight." Then I kissed him on the cheek quickly.

His eyes bulged but said no more. I placed the cloak back on my head. And set off to the Gryffindor common room.

I was wrong,my visit in the courtyard was priceless.

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews! Love ya guys! please REVIEW THIS ONE! :D**


	9. Love Letter

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I have been working extra hard for this. And it's the 9****th**** chap. Please you guys.**

**I'll be aiming for 20!**

**Dis: I don't own Harry(Ginny does)only the plot.**

Chapter nine:Love Letter

Hermione returned to the common room with a suspicious Ginny waiting,her arms folded.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley

She rolled her eyes. "Studying. you guys were very noisy so I decided to hang out in the courtyard."

Hermione's cheeks were pink from the cold wind,or from the last occurrence,maybe.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "There's something your not telling me Hermione. C'mon spill."

The Gryffindor Head Girl averted her eyes and continued to walk.

The red head was quicker, She grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Hermione..Harry, Ron and I were worried sick about you. could you tell me what you were doing exactly. It's not like you to break curfew rules.."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

"Harry gave me his cloak. He knows.."

"No. Both of us know he was distracted at the time. Hermione don't underestimate my intelligence. Is it a boy?"

Her last word came with a squirm. And she giggled.

She sighed. Ginny was unbearable when it came to that subject.

"Fine then! Come with me." She snapped.

Ginny giggled and followed her,nearly jumping in every step.

When they were in Hermione's private room, both girls sat on the bed. **(A/N:I decided to give Hermione some privacy. because she's head girl,She has her own room.)**

Ginny's eyes were excited and knowing.

"Never tell this to anyone else Ginny or I will gladly jinx you to death." Hermione threatened.

Weasley made a show of taking an oath.

"It's about.." She lowered her voice so that it came only as whisper. "Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes widened and her lips became a perfect O. " Your dating HIM?!" She shrieked.

"SUSH!" Hermione yelled. "NO!"

Ginny laughed and sighed in relief. "Okay. Good."

For almost half an hour,Hermione explained everything. Ginny gasped at the climax. And she gasped her loudest when Hermione told her they almost kissed.

" Hermione! I think he likes you!" Ginny cried later.

She rolled her eyes. "No It's not like that Gin. We're just..maybe,friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon we could never be together! He's the pure-blood git and I'm a muggle-born wonk." Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

Ginny giggled. "your so lucky 'mione! He's really hot. I mean..of course he's a Slytherin but almost every girl in other houses are in love with him. I reckon there's even a fanclub."

Hermione scowled. "yeah, I've been told."

"So..will you make a move?"

"What? NO!"

"But..why?!"

"Because I'm a Head Girl with duties. See ya in the morning Gin." She pushed her gently off the bed.

The red head smirked,stuck her tongue out and left the room.

Hermione sighed. She didn't tell Ginny about Malfoy's rant about his father. Even if he was her nemesis or the sort,she wasn't going to give him away. That was personal. She respected him. Even if he doesn't.

She hung her robes and started to change into pajamas. When she noticed an envelope sticking out in her robes pocket.

Her heart gave a small jolt. One with nervousness half was pleasure. Who would write to her at night time? Only those people who has a huge dedication.

She opened it and read in hast,her brain freezing and refreezing at different parts.

The letter was cleverly jinxed in proper font so that it copied a font exactly like _Hogwarts,A History._

Dearest to my heart Hermione,

Blimey,I can't believe I'm giving you this. Okay so..hi.

Um,could you please address me as YOUR SECRET ADMIRER?

cause I really admire you. I love how warm your brown eyes are. And your bushy hair? Merlin,it's curled. I can't help but my breath be taken away. Okay I know it sounds cheesy but It's just how I feel. I'll give you more clues that leads to who I am. I study in Hogwarts (obviously..)I'm in your year. I won't tell you what house I am in case you'll get suspicious. To extend more knowledge as to who I am,please meet me at the Astronomy Tower.30 minutes before curfew tomorrow night. Keep safe,Hermione.

Love,

your admirer.

P.S. My family name ends in "Y"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and her heart was accelerating at thrice the normal speed. Family name ends in "Y"?!

The only person she could think about was Malfoy.

What if it was Malfoy? But..it was so unlike him. It has to be someone else. But her mind resisted to find other names. Her stomach tightened in pleasure as she thought of his name.

Malfoy, Malfoy..was he making a fool of himself? Every part of her swore it really is HIM. But a VERY tiny part despised the idea. What if he was just trying to trick her and bring her to the Dark Lord? Or worse..he could kill her.. Her heart roared in disagreement._ Shut up!_

Two Hermione's popped out of her head. One was with a Halo the other with two horns on the forehead.

"Hermione,you simply can't trust this anonymous letter. It would be best to ignore it." The white one purred peacefully.

"No,no! You must see who it really is. It's Malfoy, I bet my horns and tail. He's trying to be friends." The red one huffed.

"If it really is him,then the better to avoid him. His father is a huge supporter of the Dark Lord. If you value your life and friends,save yourself." The miniature angel-Hermione whispered.

The firey Hermione miniature scowled deeply to the angel and retorted. " I think he's changing now. You remember what he told you Hermione? He wants to be friends. I think you should give him a chance. It might turn out good."

Hermione stared at the reddish Hermione. And it's tiny eyes were grey. Exactly like.. _ugh!_

"I want to be alone!" She exclaimed at the two.

"Remember Hermione..his father is a Death Eater."said the angel

"Hmf." said the other one.

Both disappeared to thin air.

Hermione Granger collapsed into her bed,the letter still in her hand.

*

_I was in the great hall completely alone. The long tables pushed lazily against the tall walls of the castle. The clouds were a dense GREY. I turned my body to the high table where I expected to see Professor Dumbledore. No one was there. So I was right,I'm alone. There suddenly was a faint cry of a baby in the background. I twisted my torso,trying to locate the growing noise. My brows furrowed impatiently when I saw no trace of anyone's existence._

"_Hello?" My voice echoed. The cries grew louder and louder. "Hey,Granger."_

_The most dominant feature was his grey eyes and pale skin. The blond hair was the most beautiful color I ever saw. Platinum.. "Malfoy?" I choked. "It's me. Don't you recognize your own husband?" He smiled a genuine smile."What?" I peeked at the baby. It was real. It had blond hair. But the creature got my brown eyes. I stared in disbelief. "So. I think it's your turn to watch little Scorpius." He handed me the blanket. I took it,still incredulous. "How? We're married? But.. We hate each other!" I hollered. He took three steps and took my chin gently. "Hermione,I never hated you.. I had always loved you.." Then he inched nearer until his lips met mine. _

"Hmm..ahh,Draco.." Hermione jerked awake. "Hmff?" Her voice was full of sleep. She dreamed of the stupid ferret. The worse part was,they kissed but she didn't feel anything. The suspense was very unfair. Last night,they almost did. But an owl interrupted ,In her dream,she kissed someone out of imagination. She slammed her head on the pillow. Her brain becoming desperate.

"Huh?"

The first ray of sunlight touched the Gryffindor Head Girl's window without subtlety at being invigorating. She stretched,feeling happy for it was a sunny Saturday. Her hands hit some paper. She enclosed her fingers and saw her admirer's letter. So it wasn't a dream. Someone did admire her. Wow.

"Hermione,morning!" Ron smiled at her when she sat at the Great Hall ten minutes later.

"Hey,Ron. Harry. Ginny." She grinned and helped herself to toast.

"Want some juice? I'll give you some." Ron croaked. He pured her a great amount. She stared. That was weird.

"Uh,thanks Ron."She took it. "You seem in a good mood today Ron. Is there anything that happened?" She observed.

He cleared his throat and looked away,his ear turning pink. "No,nothing at all."

Ginny snorted in her cereal bowl.

*

Hermione did her homework a little slow. She tried to busy her mind to cease her from thinking about tonight. She was psyched up to who it really was. She decided to go. Just to take a quick sniff. If it was Malfoy, She was going to run for her life or ram a heavy book at him.

She scratched her quill into the parchment,humming gently.

"Hermione, there's something in your hair." Ron pointed out. I looked up and touched the top of my head.

"Where is it Ron?"

He stood up and sat beside her. He raised his hand and took a small leaf at the side of her left ear.

"this must be a leaf from the walk we had an hour ago." He smiled and laid it on the library table.

"Er,right. Thanks Ronald." She felt a little uncomfortable about what he did.

Ron was whistling loudly,then laid one arm at the support of Hermione's chair. His arm nearly touched her back.

Noticing this, She glared at him. "what are you doing?"

"What?" He asked. His red hair flaming.

"Keep your hands to yourself Ron please." She snapped.

He withdrew it,frowning a little.

"Hermione..do you have anyone you fancy? At all?" Ron stared at his hands. talking casually,but his words burned with curiosity.

"Um." She bit her quill and remembered her admirer. Malfoy? NOO!!

"No one." She replied,writing again.

"NO one? What about Krum?" His voice was suspicious.

She sighed. "Why would you care Ron?"

"Nothing." He raised his palms in surrender.

Hermione giggled and swatted his hair. "Your prying Ron,you prat."

He chuckled and rumpled her hair in return. Both were laughing

when someone interrupted.

Malfoy.

"Sorry to interrupt you couple. Granger,McGonagall wants you." He sneered my name. But there was a cold edge to his voice.

Hermione stood up. "Okay. see ya Ron. Can you take my things to the common room?"

"Sure." He was glaring at Malfoy and he glared back.

She exited the library. Malfoy followed. "What did Professor want?" She asked politley.

He jeered. "Actually Granger. Nothing at all. So, I lied."

She gasped. "You lied?! I should get back to Ron then. Malfoy you are so absurd!"

He glared at her eyes and molded it. "No."

He clutched her arm and smirked. "I want to tell you something.."

Hermione's heart leaped. was he going to confess it was his letter?

"Let her go." Harry came from the doorway and Ginny peeked behind him. His wand was raised.

Hermione felt like shouting back :_No,it's okay!_But she kept her trap shut and pulled her wand out too.

Malfoy glared but didn't take further action. Instead,he walked away furiously.

"Hermione,are you okay?" Both asked.

"I am. thanks you guys. You saved my life." Hermione pretended to smile but her insides were screaming at them.

"Any plans tonight 'Mione?" Ginny asked,clutching Harry's hand.

Hermione shrugged. "I'll go to Astronomy Towers tonight. Um..for patrol. McGonagall said I had to. A prefect isn't feeling well so.. I um,volunteered."

She sucked at lying but the couple seem to buy it.

"Okay..see you." They waved and parted.

*

That night Hermione was already on the tower,feeling the cool breeze on her face. She allowed herself to close her eyes.

She heard footsteps. Her heart leaped in glee.

"Found you." Malfoy's cold voice smirked.

Her eyes widened in insane disbelief.


	10. Malfoy,the savior

**Please REVIEW THIS ONE! :D**

**In this chap I finally added something that hinted DM's feelings towards HG.**

**(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. the plot is all**

Chapter ten: Malfoy,the savior.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

The icy breeze from the wide balcony started to melt in my skin and some shivers from my lips were inescapable. The huge planetarium in the middle of the Astronomy Tower was enough to keep me company while I waited for that admirer of mine. Jupiter was revolving subtly around the sun.

Footsteps.

"Found you." Malfoy's sneering whisper came from the spiraling staircase 5 feet from me.

I gasped and stared in insane disbelief.

"M-malfoy!" My voice was barely mine. I cleared it before I spoke again. "So,it was your letter then?" There was no time beating around the bush.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Letter? I never sent you one. Nor will I plan to send you any."

I shrugged to his words. It didn't affect me like before, the warmth memory of our little chat was still burning in my brain. It wasn't him after all. And my body swelled dejectedly. What if it was him and he was just a liar? He was always a liar.. Someone who doesn't keep promises.

"How did you know I was here?" I stood up straight and glared.

He scowled. "I heard you say to Potter and Weasley that you were going to Astronomy Tower. You suck at lying Granger. I know that no prefect is ill. I know it's Saturday. We patrol at weekends. McGonagall demanded why you weren't around. I covered up for you."

My eyes widened and my heart pounded. I forgot to patrol! I am such an idiot!

"Oh no! Was she mad at me?" I asked sheepishly.

He shrugged. "Yeah..very furious." But his grey eyes had the sarcastic effect. I didn't believe him.

I snorted. "Your lying. I'll make up for it."

He walked towards me a few steps. " I covered for you didn't you hear?"

WHAT?HE DID?! "It better be something convincing." I threatened.

He smirked. "I told her your cat was poisoned. So you took her to Hagrid's hut and mended it."

"The old woman fell for it Granger,I'm such a slippery liar,aren't I?"

I huffed. " You are a big liar Malfoy but.." I gulped. "Thank You."

He laughed. "Right. Lying is fun Granger. You should try that sometimes."

"Fun indeed." I rolled my eyes.

"I reckon you wanted to say something this afternoon?" I said.

His blond hair brightened the room as he walked circles around the planetarium.

"Yeah..Well,about my stupid outburst of my Father and all." He averted my gaze.

I sat on a small table that had a telescope attached to it. "That's okay. I won't tell anyone. After all I'm the prim and proper wonky Hermione Granger,right?" I tried my tone to be sarcastic.

He stared at me. "You know what Granger? Your not bad at all for a muggle-born.."

I smiled a little. First compliment in the history from THE Draco Malfoy to me.

"And,thanks." he added as quietly as he could but I could still hear because of the very mute tower.

"No problem. I have a suggestion though..why don't you just follow your Mother's advice?"

The question was clearly personal and I saw his eye narrow a little.

"I'm thinking about it." He answered shortly.

It was clear from his body language that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"So why ARE YOU here,Granger?" he changed the subject. I didn't miss that.

"Um. That's my business. Can you clear off now? I'm waiting for someone." My tone changed back to being unfriendly.

It was kind of weird when both of us were talking civil. Weird and Irrational.

I'd prefer it this way. The COLD way. Just like before. When both of us hated each other from hairline to toes. Something has changed, I know.

He stared at me. "A date?" Then he smirked. "With whom? Someone actually thought of dating you Granger?"

I pulled my wand out. "I'll ignore your jibes and let you leave in peace. Say one more word and you'll be the bouncing ferret."

He snorted his laughter and didn't bother taking his wand out. He crossed the distance between us. "Will you go out with me Granger?" His eyes were filled with mock. But his voice was serious. It reminded me of Percy Weasley's

My wand shook under my hand. I was about to open my mouth when both of us heard footsteps. "Hide!" I whispered to Draco Malfoy.

He hid behind a huge mahogany table that was for staff use. Good,I can see no sign of blond hair.

"Hermione?" A new voice croaked at the end of the staircase.

"RON?!" My voice became shrill.

I heard a very soft thump behind the mahogany table. Damn. The ferret was listening too. Casting _Muffliato_ would be suspicious in Ron's part.I hid my wand in my pocket.

"It's you then?" I asked in disbelief. My eyes widening.

"Yeah..surprise. surprise." He said dully,looking away.

I laughed. "You didn't do this on your own did you?"

It made sense now. How come I didn't think of him?His family name was Weasley and it ended with a Y.

He grinned. "I have to admit, Ginny and Harry were ingenious."

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I listened closely to the conversation. My back started to ache from crouching but I ignored it for now. I wanted to hear how this ends. Maybe even have a good laugh.

"I have always loved you since fourth grade.." The Weasel admitted shyly.

I smirked and peeked a few inches against the table.

Granger's back was to me. While the freckly boy's face shone against the moonlight.

The muggle-born crossed her arms. "I don't really know Ron.. I mean, I love you."

Weasley's eyes gleamed and I scowled.

"But..I'm not IN love with you." She finished quietly.

His grin turned quickly into a frown. And I resisted the strong urge to laugh at his arse. The loser.

"What? I thought you liked me?" His voice was flabbergasted and hurt.

The girl seem to notice this too and patted his arm. She sighed "I used to.."

My knuckled folded as she made the contact.

"But-but.." He stuttered. Looking at her eyes. His face calmed when their eyes met.

Yes,Granger had that calming effect on her eyes. Only,she wasn't aware of that.

"Hermione? Isn't there no trace of hope? Maybe those feelings would come back now.." He prompted.

The brunette girl shook her head. "I don't know Ronald. I was very immature then."

I snorted quietly. immature? Since when did she became immature? Weasley seem to think of the same lines.

"Hermione please. I have always loved you. cared for you. I treated you more than a sister."

His palms enclosed in hers so that it was like they were holding hands.

I clenched my teeth. Why would he force himself to someone who doesn't want him? He was acting like an ass.

Granger sighed. "Ronald..I love you like a brother. Both of you with Harry. I'm very sorry but.. I don't hold that kind love for you." She looked away from him. I noticed her eyes peek sideways at my direction.

I pressed my ear harder,desperate to hear more.

"Do you love another one?" He asked very quietly but his voice was sharp.

"Butt out,Ron." She snapped. I know she felt irritated. That was how I felt whenever Parkinson would do that to me.

I also felt a warm contentment at the pit of my stomach at something..But,WHAT?

"So there really is someone!" His eyes narrowed.

Granger huffed.

"I want to know who it is." He demanded,scowling.

She ignored him and walked around the room. She avoided the table I was hiding on.

"No one." She answered at last.

"Hermione. I know your hiding something from me. Where were you yesterday evening? Why are you and Malfoy hanging out?" His voice filled with hatred.

Granger glared. "Detention,Ron. That's why I was with him. And don't go barging at him asking him about me. He hates me as much as I hate him."

When my named popped, I almost resurfaced from the table and jinx the sodding Weasel.

How dare he.

Ron Weasley ignored her retort. "I know you were with him yesterday night!" He spat.

He was being jealous,the git.

_Lie Granger. Get yourself out of trouble. Be slippery like me. _I thought.

She drew herself to her full weight and took a deep breath. "I was in the library doing my homework,a PEACEFUL AND QUIET atmosphere."

That's more like it.

He cleared his throat and walked directly to her. I craned my neck subtly. What was he doing? Strangle her?

He grabbed her arm and forced her face to look up to him.

My teeth barred.

Granger started to struggle unsuccessfully. "Ronald!"

"I love you Hermione and I'm going to kiss you until you feel the same way."

"N-!"

He pressed his lips very firmly in hers.

I glared. I was supposed to be happy. There was something to humiliate. Weasley, embarrassing himself,Granger turning him down. I was suppose to jeer and make their feelings worse. But I didn't feel anything like that.

I watched heatedly as Weasley's lips parted hers forcefully. Caressing her hair,cheeks.

Anger suddenly ruled my mind. I never felt this angry before. Not even when Potter managed to land my father in prison. It was different. It was irrational.

My knuckles were shaking and my brows connected into a one enraged scowl.

Granger continued to force herself out. but he was gripping her tightly.

"STOP!" She panted one time when her lips were free. But Weasley ignored her and continued to snog like there was no tomorrow.

Before I could control anything that was beyond me. I stood up and tackled the freckled slut.

"Leave her alone!" I bellowed. I didn't care that he was staring at me in disbelief. I was so angry I was surprised I didn't explode.

Granger shot me a look but I ignored her.

"You bustard!" I punched his gut as much force and hatred I could.

"Oof!"

"Malfoy! Stop it! Your hurting him!" Granger screeched.

Weasley punched me on the nose. Blood spurted out. I don't care if I was suppose to be a wizard. I forgot my wand and slammed my fist on his cheek.

"Don't you dare assault a Head Girl!" I yelled. giving another blow.

"_Protego!"_ Granger shrieked.

Weasley and I was forced to step back when a transparent barrier got in the way between us.

"I should have known!" He yelled,his face was very pink in anger.

"Known what? Weasley? Fifty points from Gryffindor! You are assaulting a Head Girl!"

"You two are dating! Admit it!" He hissed. totally oblivious that I took points off him.

"Are you crazy?! I would never even touch her like what you did Weasley. I am just doing my job!" I reasoned. though I wasn't really sure if that's the reason behind my anger.

He snorted angrily. "Oh,yeah? You were jelous! You punched me right on the gut cause you hated to see me kissing her!"

I froze. "I'm.. I just did my job." I managed a weak sneer.

"Since when do you do YOUR job?!And Don't you dare try to teach me manners Malfoy. Cause you don't show a good example yourself!"

My eyes narrowed. "Watch your cheek Weasley your talking to a Head Boy! Another fifty points from Gryffindor."

Weasley's glare was very dominant. I smirked.

"Granger get this barrier away from me. I want to go back to my common room." I demanded.

She raised her wand reluctantly. Then I was free.

"_Stupefy!"_ I cried pointing it at Ron Weasley. He fell on the floor.

"Malfoy! You said you're going back!" She kneeled beside the unconscious body and placed her hand on a bruised cheek.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

He saved me..He just saved me. Why would he do that? He was Head boy,a small voice whispered in my brain.

His back was on me as he slowly made his way to the staircase. "I just saved you Granger. aren't you grateful?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I am but.. why did you do that to Ron? You two could have been killed!" Tears started to manipulate my head and I was already crying.

"I'm sorry.." He turned so that he could face me again. That was the first time I heard him apologize to me. This evening was full of surprises.

My hand slid away from Ron's face and my eyes found Malfoy's.

"Now that I saved you Granger.. I don't feel that I have debt to you anymore. Cause you saved me and I just paid back."

He raised an arm in farewell. "Reawaken him when I'm gone." he added and sprinted out of the Astronomy Tower.

"Thanks." I murmured to his fleeting back.

**A/N:Okay..I made Ron a little antagonistic here. (It's a Dramione fic!) Don't worry,Ronny-poo will retreat soon(: REVIEW!**


	11. Sneaky Night

**Sorry if it's late. been busy with my new fic(check it out)**

**here it is! I really hope you guys like this chap cause I'm proud of this one(:**

**review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**Sneaky night**

**Hermione's POV**

Malfoy just saved me..He just did. What's gotten into him? Did he have any idea that he just punched one of my best friends? And what excuse did he have? Assaulting. Well I think Ronald still deserved to be punched in the mouth..after being such an ass. Either way,Ron was still my friend and I totally couldn't plant any scorn for him. I just couldn't.

I sighed as I lifted his torso up. Just a little so that I could get proper focus. My wand was shaking when I pointed it in his chest. _"Enervate"_

Ron choked then looked up to me. " 'mione.." He was wearing an apologetic face. I patted his cheek warmly.

"That's okay Ron. I'll give you trust though..if you do promise not to do that again? Unless,of course, when I give you permission."

He nodded and started to stand up. "Where's Malfoy?"

"He left." I replied shortly. I won't want to explain everything. I changed the subject.

"I reckon we should go back Ron. It's freezing." I gave an involuntary shiver.

Ron stared at me from the corners of his eyes and I sensed his suspicion. My stomach felt colder than before.

"Come now." I took his hand and both of us made way for our common room.

Malfoy. Malfoy. Everything seem to utter his name. Even my footsteps sounded like his name. _Stop. someone casted an imperius curse on me. _I sighed loudly.

"Hermione..about the incident. I just wanted to know.. If Malfoy was already there..before me." His face was facing ahead of us and his expression was blank but his words burned curiosity a hole.

I need to be optimistic.. I cleared my clogged-up throat and also,stared ahead.

"Um."

_Lie_ I heard Malfoy's voice in my head._"Right. Lying is fun Granger. You should try that sometimes."_ I shoved that out of my brain.

"He just sort of..came in there and told me..I missed Head Patrol. He reminded me about it. That was all." I answered as truthfully as I could. But my tone quivered and my hands felt clammy.

We turned left and Ron didn't say anything. "Ron?" I whispered.

"yeah?" coldly.

"Are you angry?" I stared at his face now. He blew the hair on his forehead.

"no." He finally replied.

"Good. because there's nothing to be angry for. I hate that bloke as much as he hate me." I gave a small smile and patted his shoulder.

He shrugged indifferently and we climbed the stairs mutely.

I knew that he didn't believe in any words that I said. Fine. if he won't,then don't.

"See ya Ron."

"Hmm..yeah,whatever." He turned to his dorm but I grasped his hand and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry,really.." I murmured against his chest for his hand started to enclose on my waist.

" S'kay. I suppose. I know you'll never like Malfoy. I mean..your better than that." He whispered in my hair. I broke away and nodded. "Thank you Ron."

"I love you,Hermione."

I stared at the floor. "I love you as a brother,Ronald." I sniffed.

He walked away wordlessly. I can hear the thud of the door. He was gone.

My mind was floors below,in the dank dungeons. I gritted my teeth and mouthed the word Liar.

He was a bad influence to me. I figured. I must stop seeing him. Or I'd learn more than lying. Was he really that bad? He covered for me. Protected me. I stood there in the vacate common room. Pondering about this. He just can't be all mean..There had to be,must be,should be,something inside him. A soft marshmallow maybe..

I sighed and remembered the last mocking word he ever said. _"Will you go out with me Granger?" _ Did he mean that? Ye-NO. NO,the sensible part of my mind argued furiously.

I gave up and started to make way for my dorm.

*

**Draco..**

"Drake. did you hear me?"

"No. Shut up."

"But--"

"You heard me."

My mind was a blank void. And I was still aghast about what I just did moments ago. I hurt someone too far. What the hell did I just do? No,no! Someone was controlling my mind.

One word.

Granger.

She didn't do anything! It was ALL MY FAULT! He punched Ronald Weasley because..

because I was a head boy. I mused cockily.

No,you were overpowered by your emotions. Jealousy. Another voice purred.

I slammed my fist in my eyes and snarled.

**Flashback**

"_I should have known!" Ronald yelled,his face was very pink in anger._

"_Known what? Weasley? Fifty points from Gryffindor! You are assaulting a Head Girl!"_

"_You two are dating! Admit it!" He hissed. totally oblivious that I took points off him._

"_Are you crazy?! I would never even touch her like what you did Weasley. I am just doing my job!" I reasoned. though I wasn't really sure if that's the reason behind my anger._

_He snorted angrily. "Oh,yeah? You were jealous! You punched me right on the gut cause you hated to see me kissing her!"_

_I froze. "I'm.. I just did my job." I managed a weak sneer._

**End**

Holy crap. Was I really jealous? No I wasn't and I'm going to prove it in Granger's face.

I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH GRANGER! I screamed in my head.

That would be downright disgusting and she was a mud-

a muggle-born.

"Drake?" Pansy cooed.

"Yeah?" I snapped.

"You were staring at your trainers for fifteen minutes.. is there anything wrong?"

_Yes there is,and if I'd tell you,you'd be cursing your head off._

I didn't say that out loud. "no. I just don't feel like talking."

"If there's anything at all you can tell me Drakey.." She placed her hair behind her ears.

I snorted. "Look, there's none. so stop acting like a cuss."

She pouted. "Okay.."

I stood up and slammed the door of my room loudly.

I can't pass this one, there was something about her that intrigued me. She was too..different.

I remembered how curious she was. And how determined she was at everything she was doing. And a girl like that was so rare. I glared at the Doll on the blanket sitting on my bed.

It's mouth was shut with spellotape. I tossed it in a corner and sank in bed.

**End of POV**

Potions,dreadful potions with Slytherin and Snape. Hermione thought. She was expecting a cold-shoulder from Ron. But his actions were very unpredictable. He caught her by surprise when he treated her like nothing happened. He would smile at her and He poured her some Omelet.

Harry of course,who knew about Ron's letter was totally oblivious and it was clear in his face that the subject was closed for him. Ginny was..exultant. She said that her plan actually helped her brother ease up some confidence in asking her.

And she was exclaiming in the great hall that it was because of her Ron was acting too happy. Ron and Hermione didn't want to burst her bubble. So they smiled and nodded.

Nobody knew about the Astronomy incident except Her,Ron and Mal-

Stop.

She would be clearing her mind from **M** people today.

She sat in her chair and avoided the Slytherin's table. Especially the remarkable platinum blond hair near the teacher's table.

"Today, I want you to brew me a Felix Felices potion. Open your books to page 341. The book will indicate the instructions. You have an hour and a half. And I want to see the correct color in your cauldrons when it is finished. Be warned if it isn't."

His eyes darted first to Neville's who gulped. Then to Harry's who glared.

"Now."

Everyone scurried. Others stood to get the ingredients Snape provided in a large cabinet,others opened their books and read it first.

Hermione knew the book by heart, she stood up confidently and gathered the ingredients without her book with her.

She returned minutes later after re-checking she had everything.

"Granger." drawling voice.

She could feel her ingredients slip out from her fingers. Some measuring bottles broke. Snape stared at her unblinkingly.

"Reparo." She said quickly and scooped it up,embarrassed.

"Granger." Malfoy poked her back.

"what?" She turned and saw his trademark smirk. That was all he could do with his stupid face. She doesn't even know why she was angry with him.

"nothing." He smirked again and walked past her.

He cursed under his breath. Here he was tempted to talk to her about yesterday. A row of apologies threatening to overflow his mouth.

She exhaled from her mouth and walked back to where Harry and Ron was. Harry was muttering the instructions again and again before he applied it.

He was very careful about the instructions now. Snape would find nothing to complain about.

While Ron's face was purple from the smoke emitting from the fuming cauldron.

"how's your potions going?" Hermione asked,setting her things down to arrange it neatly.

"hmm." Ron replied.

"great!" Harry grinned. His potion had a few bubbling but the book said it should have. NO wonder He was in a good mood.

Hermione smiled and got to work.

"Psst. Hermione." Lavender whispered five minutes before an hour and a half. And her potion was a molting gold inside her cauldron.

So did Harry's. But Ron's was light yellow. He was nervously stirring it. muttering nervously.

"yes?" She turned to Lavender.

She leaned to whisper in her ear. "Draco Malfoy keeps on staring at you."

She choked on her saliva. "Probably thinking of a good insult about me." She replied,smiling.

Lavender giggled. "no,no. He was looking at you with a frustrated face..like there's something he wanted to say but he couldn't."

Hermione shrugged.

"He's really hot though.. and rich." Lavender murmured.

Hermione shook her head. Really! Most girl's liked him because he was good-looking or rich. Preposterous.

"time's up. Know-it-all's first. Granger come here. Potter next."

Hermione and Harry stood up with their cauldrons and brought it to Snape.

He was sneering and when both placed it on his table, Snape's lips curled angrily.

"hmm. Very well. For those who had the same result of molten gold,come in front please. Those who dont-" He sneered. "-will receive zero for today's activity."

Hermione and Harry gave each other high-fives. Ron was scowling.

*

Hermione carried the strap of her bag on one shoulder and the blanket was curled quietly on the other. She was late for ancient runes when she had been consoling Ron for three minutes. She forgot she had another subject and her friends hasn't. She ran at double speed.

Life was a little unfair sometimes.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ An unfamiliar voice bellowed.

It was as if an invisible sword sliced half of her face unto her waist,then blood gashed out like a tap turned on.

Hermione let out a low moan. before she stumped to unconsciousness.

*

This was the best time for Draco Malfoy, he strutted along the walls of Hogwarts without a thing on his mind. Though Granger's voice would pop out every time he did something he knew she wouldn't agree of.

He rolled his eyes and whistled. Blaise had ancient runes now and Pansy had Divination. He had no one to worry about.

He somberly remembered during Potions class when he turned to face Hermione Granger and prove in front of her face that he felt nothing..NOTHING..for her. He failed to utter a word.

Her brown eyes was haunting him. Bugging his concentration.

Coolin Creevey ran at his direction yelling about something.

"murder! God damn,murder!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

My eyes widened and followed the direction where he came from.

"Creevey,what did you say?" He sneered. But his heart was hammering inside.

"someone..Granger.." He muttered weakly,and he passed out.

Draco supported his weight by letting him lean on his shoulder. "gay."

Passing out like that. He left him hunched up on a wall and ran to the direction Creevey pointed at.

He could feel his face harden when he saw Hermione Granger,covered in blood and all,on the floor,flat on her back,her eyes closed.

His legs felt clammy and his lips whitened.

"Granger..no.." He whispered like he never heard himself whisper.

He knelt beside her body and checked her pulse. She could not die. She mustn't die. If he did he wouldn't know what he'd do. Maybe live in a life full of guilt.

Then his heart jolted and his eyes quivered. She was alive. He could feel the rhythmic thud of it. And he relaxed.

He wrinkled his nose and checked the gash of blood. It was a very,very good thing he was raised in a family of Dark Wizards.

He started to mutter the counter spell of _sectumsempra._

"Draco?" an old voice said.

He turned to look and saw to his greatest regret that he turned,Albus Dumbledore.

"sir! I saw her like this..it wasn't my fault. She's..unconscious." He said it quickly.

The old man gave him a small dose of Occlumency. He could feel him intervene his mind.

The man nodded and bended his back so that he could have a good view of Hermione.

"Did you do the counter-curse all by yourself Draco?" He asked kindly but his wand was raised on the girl's ivory face.

"yes." He said it very smugly.

"Very good indeed." the old man complimented quietly.

"I suggest you take her to the Hospital Wing. I am accurate that Ms. Granger would be fine since you did immediate action. I'm afraid she lost too much blood. suggest it."

Draco nodded once and scooped her bag on his shoulder. He picked the blanket,and eyed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled genuinely. "well then,I guess I could say both of you are on probation. I will confiscate that doll for two weeks. But it will be returned. Since you showed much of your bravery.. Very well Draco,if you could ever be so kind and hand me that doll."

Draco handed it to him,smirking. There was one thing he wanted to do too..a request.

"sir?"

"you have my word Draco." The old man seem to know what was on his mind.

"Yeah. Can you keep it to yourself that it was I who found Granger? I won't give you reasons. I know you know why." Draco spoke as if to a person the same as his age.

Dubledore nodded once and grinned. "It was nice to have a chat with you.. If you won't mind. I would like to investigate more on who would cast that unforgivable Dark magic."

He walked away to the other direction calmly.

Draco rolled his eyes and took Granger's waist first,before he could enclose his hand behind her. So that he could scoop her up with his arms.

He arrived in the Hospital Wing sweaty and covered in blood.

When he entered,Pomfrey stood up and gasped "oh my! Oh my!"

"What happened?"

"Dark magic. Someone must've casted it behind her. She's fine now. Professor Dumbledore came and helped."

She nodded and started to take her robes off.

He didn't know if he should look away but he didn't. And he saw a lacy white tank top. Pomfrey gave him a sharp look "Do you mind?"

He smirked. "no." He walked off away from the bed post and turned his head to the window. He really missed flying. Quidditch was like his third family.

"Is she going to live?" Draco asked.

"of course!" The woman snapped as if he meant something else. She took some yellow potion and dabbed at her face.

He looked away from the nauseating scene. Granger was covered in blood. Who would do that?

He's sure no one was that desperate.

"So I guess I could go..?" He asked.

She nodded. "Could you give her things to her fellow house mates?"

He shrugged but he would spare his neck from all those death glares from the bloody Gryffindors. "No can do. I'm really busy.."

She tutted but didn't retort.

"Leave her things then!"

Draco started to carry Granger's things beside the bed when he saw her wand sticking out of her bag.

He pulled it,without thinking and placed it hastily on his robes pocket.

He gave all her things and stalked off out of the Hospital Wing.

He was going to have lots of fun with Granger's wand.

*

Hermione woke up,stretching, She felt a whole lot better now. She started to sit up and saw Ron's head lying on the bedside.

"Ron?" She exclaimed in a croaky voice.

She cleared her throat.

Ron's head resurfaced and he rubbed his eyes. "Hermione!! I'm so glad you were okay! Harry, Ginny and I saw you here two hours ago covered in blood."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Blood? I didn't know."

"Pomfrey said you were attacked by Dark magic."

She gasped. "who?"

Ron shrugged furiously. "no idea."

"Are you sure your okay now?" He said,unsure.

"yeah. I'm fine Ron!" She snapped.

"Of course you are..your back at being your old self." He muttered under his breath.

She rolled her eyes. "where's Harry and Gin.?"

"In the common room. They already visited. But I was supposed to stay here until midnight, until you are conscious.. Pomfrey said your okay and everything but I told her I wanted to stay.."

She was deeply touched by that.. "Oh,Ron." She murmured.

"GOSH! I forgot to go to ancient runes!" She swatted her forehead angrily.

"That's okay 'mione. I'm sure your excused. The whole school know you were attacked."

"Who brought me to the Hospital Wing?" She asked. Expecting it to be him.

"No idea. That IS a mystery though.."

It could be anyone.. She told herself,besides,Malfoy was too self-centered to do that. It can't be him.

She bit her lip and looked away,her eyes reached the glistening moon outside the window.

She sighed. "Uh. I hate this." She muttered coherently.

Ron chuckled. "Are you ready to go back now?"

Hermione nodded fervently. "Let's go. I don't want to waste another second." She jumped out her bed.

Ron shook his head disbelievingly. "your impossible..I mean,if it was I,I'd probably come out the Hospital Wing after a week."

She grimaced. "I would never do that! NEWTS are too important."

Ron shrugged and picked her things.

Hermione brows furrowed when she couldn't see her wand.

Pomfrey looked up. "Are you sure dear?"

"Yes I really need to go. Have you seen my wand?"

"wand? No,no. But the boy who brought you here must have seen it."

"Who brought me here?" She asked sharply.

"Draco Malfoy."

She could feel her jaw drop. He did! He wasn't that bad! He was great! He was caring! He brought her here! He was good after all! Her voice screamed inside her head happily.

Ron came back to her after looking for her wand under her bed. She felt relieved when she figured Ron probably didn't hear what Pomfrey said.

"No sign of it." His shoulders slumped.

*

"Don't worry I think I know where it is. go ahead Ron,I'll catch up."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "where?Hermione I think someone's after you..you shouldn't go around this time of the night."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No. I'll be back in a sec. See ya Ron."

She ran on the staircase until she reached the dungeons.

It was a good thing she was a Head Girl. She showed the badge on the wall and it moved to reveal Slytherin's common room.

She stalked off to Draco Malfoy's room and creeped in very silently.

The stealer was sleeping soundly on his bed. Very Oblivious to her presence.

She didn't move an inch,only her eyes wandered as to where the wand was.

Jackpot! She spotted it. Her wand was on his green robes. And the only way to get it was to..

Oh. no. She thought.

Was to creep up and lay beside him so that her hand could reach the robe hanging on the wall beside his huge,huge bed.

Swallowing everything else, she climbed up and curled herself into a ball beside him.

**A/N: watcha think? REVIEW,REVIEW!! :D**


End file.
